Southern Summer Love
by iloveleyton0
Summary: AU Peyton Sawyer lives in the South on a farm with her father Larry. Lucas Scott is a boy from the city and comes to visit with his uncle Brad. What will happen when this city boy is hired by Peyton's father to help work on the farm?
1. Welcome To the south

**A/N: Alright, so I just recently registered and I love writing AU fanfics so I thought I would share one of them with you guys! (LP)**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To the South**

Church. My father and I went to church every Sunday at 7 a.m. You could never skip it. If you did, my father would always say "God doesn't bless people who go to Church when they feel like it." Of course I didn't complain. I couldn't is what I should say. You see, my family has been through a lot. From my mother dying when I was 14 years old to my father trying to keep up with the farm. Things get harder and harder each day. It's just him and me, me and him. Us against the world.

I help out a lot on the farm. He does most of it, but I do as much as I can to try and help him out. He always tells me that I do a lot for him, but I don't think I do nearly enough. I think he's just trying to make me feel better considering the fact that I'll ask him every 5 minutes if he needs anything. He'll simply reply, "No thanks dear."

Most of the time I fill my days with drawing. I draw pretty much everything but mostly my 9 year old horse Faith. My mother named her which is why she is my favorite. My mom was always a firm believer in God. When I would lose hope in something, she would bend down on one knee, put a stray curl behind my ear and tell me "Honey. Never lose faith. It comes from the most unexpected places." I never really understood what she meant when would tell me that. But I know now. Faith and hope are everywhere. You just have to believe that.

My mother is the main reason why my father and I go to Church. When she was alive, she would grab the cowbell and shake it while screaming "Everybody up! Time for Church!" I would pull the covers over my head due to the fact that it was 6:15 in the morning. I hated that she would do that to us. Now, I would give anything to hear her do it again.

Our farm is 300 acres of agricultural land. We have your typical animals that are expected to be on a farm; chickens, cows, goats, sheep, pigs, geese, horses, ducks, and roosters. Of course I can't forget one of my favorites Jack. Jack is our sheepdog. He's a big help. Jack is like a human with fur. He knows how you feel and can easily make your day better. I love him for that.

"Peyton! Get your skinny legs down here! We gotta go to Church!"

It was only a matter of time before he was going to do that. I pull the covers off of me. "Ok! I gotta get ready!" I yell back. He's not going to be very happy with me considering the fact that I was supposed to be ready 10 minutes ago.

"Come on Peyton. I woke you up a half hour ago. You know I hate being late!" my father yelled up the stairs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll hurry!" I managed to say with a toothbrush in my mouth. Gargle, spit, rinse. I wash my face quickly and run to my room where I get out a simple black dress. Nothing special. I pull my hair out of its pony tail and run my fingers through my curls quickly.

"Peyton Hurry! We're going to be.."

"Ready!" I said jumping from the top of the stairs. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he stared at me dumbfounded. "Come on, Dad. You don't want to be late, do you?" I say laughing as I imitate him.

"You are one of a kind, Peyton Sawyer," my father says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses the left side of my forehead.

We arrive at St. James Church. The same Church I was baptized in, recieved communion in, was confirmed in, and would probably end up getting married in. We ran through the doors and sat in the last pew. We had to genuflect while doing the sign of the cross. Church was the same as every Sunday. We lived in a small town and this was the only Church in our town so everyone knew everyone. News always spread like a wild fire. You knew everything about everyone in a matter of minutes. Gossip always ran wild even in Church.

After the last song, the pastor gets up to preach. I expect this part to be really dull just like everytime he gets up to speak, but surprisingly I'm not bored at all. Mostly, he's just telling a story. It's about this rich guy who cancels a big debt his slave owes him. The slave acts all thankful and contrite, for about 5 minutes, until he runs into a slave buddy who owes him a measly bit of money. Instead of forgetting about the buddy's debt, he has the guy thrown into jail until he can pay up. How he was supposed to get the money in prison isn't quite clear, but at this point in the story I'm distracted by a guy who's looking at me from the other side of the Church. I look away, since flirting in church is probably a sin. Besides, the guy seems way to sure of himself.

Everyone stands when the pastor says the service is over. My father and I step out of the pew and walk toward the exit. We are then stopped when my Dad's friend Brad stops us to say hello. Brad lives down the street and his house is the one closest to ours. I guess you could call him our neighbor even though he lives half a mile away. He's the only house that's next to ours. See, I told you it's a pretty small town.

"Larry, Peyton. How are you guys?" Brad asks as he shakes my fathers hand and smiles at me.

"Good, good. How about yourself? Haven't seen you in a while," my father says.

I stood there thinking 'What are you talking about Dad? We just saw him two days ago.' But then again my father is used to seeing him everyday because he helps us out a lot with the farm.

"I've been good. Really good. My nephew's here and is staying with me this summer. He's going to help out with the farm. He's a real handy man. Knows how to milk a cow better than anyone I know which is really ironic because he's a city boy. Hey come to think of it, I think he's right around your age Peyton. He's 19 and his name is Lucas. He was just here a minute ago." Brad looks around for him, but he's no where in sight.

"Oh! Look at that Peyt. You got yourself a little friend you can hang around with this summer," my dad said grabbing my shoulder and tapping it lightly.

I smile pretending to be interested and excited.

"Well, Listen Larry. You don't mind if I bring him by the barbeque later on do you?" Brad asked.

"No. No. Not at all. He could keep Peyton company so she doesn't have to hang out with that one girl. What's her name, Peyton?" he said turning to me.

"Brooke. She's my friend dad," I say raising one eyebrow.

"Right. Brooke. That's her name. Well, we gotta head out. I'll see you around 12 Brad. Take care," he said shaking his hand again.

"You too, Larry. See you later, Peyton."

"Bye."

When we arrived home, I changed into ripped jeans and a plaid button up shirt.Yeah, that's me. Your typical farm girl. After I finished changing, I started to clean up a little bit. My father hated when it was a mess when we were going to have company over. I washed dishes, cleaned the barn, and brought in some corn from the fields. I washed it and gave it to my father who started to cook on the grill. I poured him some lemonade and sat in one of the chairs. I wanted to keep him company.

"What's on your mind, Peyton?" he asked me. He always seemed to know when something was wrong with me.

"Mom. I miss her so much."

"I miss her too Peyton. But you know she's so proud of you right now. Don't you forget that." He turned and smiled at me.

"I know she is. I just wish she could be here with us."

"She is, Peyton. Everyday."

I smiled at his last comment. He always knew the right things to say that could touch my heart and I loved him for it. Our heart-to-heart talk was interrupted when I heard the doorbell ring. My dad was setting his plate down, but I motioned for him to stay.

"I'll get it."

I whistled as I went to the front door. I opened and to my surprise it was Brad and his nephew, the one who had been staring at me in Church. He was a lot taller when he stood right in front of me, so I have to look up. He's wearing faded jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Well, Hi there Peyton. You're looking prettier than ever!" Brad said while greeting me with a hug.

"Thanks Brad."

"This is my nephew, Lucas. Lucas this is Peyton, Larry's girl."

"Hi," I say reaching my hand out to shake his.

"Hi Peyton," Lucas replies.

I can't deny that he is very handsome. He has sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin has a slightly bronze tint to it. He looks as if he works out a lot. I suddenly feel embarrassed when I realize that I am still shaking his hand. I quickly pull away. He smiles as he notices me blushing. I look around the room and notice that Brad has left us alone in the living room. He must have went out back with my Dad. Great. I don't even know what to say. I need to say something. Anything.

"Umm, so where are you from?" I ask him.

"Chicago," is all he says.

"Oh. Big city."

"Yeah, I guess."

I want to disappear, but Lucas doesn't take a hint. He just keeps standing there. Then a sly smile creeps onto his face and I can't help but notice how cute he is. I push the thought aside.

"So I guess it's true what they say about Southern girls?" Lucas says tilting his head to the side.

"What's that?" I ask, in spite of myself.

"How friendly you are." He's being sarcastic. I can tell.

I don't know what to say, so I started to walk out to the back where I noticed more people arrived. I could feel that Lucas was following dangerously close behind me, but I pretended not to notice. I walked over by my Dad who was talking to Brad. I pretended like I was listening to their conversation, but the truth is I was just trying to get away from Lucas. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. He made me really nervous and we had just met. What was anyone supposed to talk about when you don't even know the person?

"Lucas! Come here!" Brad called to him.

Lucas walked over and grinned at me on his way. What was I supposed to do? I counldn't just walk away. Then he would know that I was avoiding him. So I stayed right where I was next to my Dad, avoiding making eye contact with Lucas.

"Larry was just telling me that he's been falling behind on the farm. He needs some help. Are you interested?" Brad asked his nephew.

"Of course I'd be paying you," my Dad added to Brad's statement.

"Oh, I'm very interested."

I could tell that he was looking at me, but I kept my eyes fixed on the ground, studying the leaves and dirt intensely.

"Great! I need help with the animals mostly and some yard work? Do you think you could come by tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. First thing."

I could here him walk away and I quickly look up. He looks back at me and winks. I can't help but smile.

"He's a nice boy," my father says elbowing my lightly.

"Dad, Stop!" I say starting to blush.

"Yeah, he's real good. He's a big help to. He can do just about anything when it comes to working on the farm," Brad says.

"I can tell. He looks like he works really hard," my dad says, "Hey, Brad could you go get me those paper plates on the kitchen counter inside?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

I started to walk away to go talk to my friend Brooke who had just arrived, but my Dad stops me.

"Not so fast young lady." He grabs my arm gently.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Well for starters Lucas doesn't even know anyone and your treating him like he's got the plague or something."

"No I'm not."

"Oh really? Is that why everytime he comes over here, you can't even look at him."

"I do so look at him," I say raising my voice a little.

"Watch your tone!" I quickly apologize. "Look. Just go talk to him or something so he doesn't have to sit by himself."

"Ok. Ok. I will. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

I turn away from my Dad to go look for Lucas. I can't find him anywhere which is a surprise because I would have expected him to be watching my lke he had been since he walked in. I turn my head and see him enter the barn. I follow after him. I enter the barn and see him with my horse Faith. He pets her mane of hair and talks to her in a sweet voice. I lean against the entrance of the barn with my arms folded across my chest as I watch him. His voice is gentle and soft the way he talks to her.

"You ride?" I interrupt his conversation with Faith.

He looks at me like he I was the last person he was expecting to see. "Hmm?"

"Horses. Do you ride horses?" I ask him.

"Not really. You?"

"Mmm-hmm. Her name is Faith. She's my favorite out of all of them," I say to Lucas as I walk toward him slowly.

"She's beautiful," he says staring at the deep black horse.

"I know."

"Maybe you could teach me sometime?" Lucas asks.

"We'll see," is all I say.

There's an awkward silence between us for about two minutes but then I finally break it.

"So of all places you could've went to over summer, why'd you pick here? I mean you're from the city. Why come to a small town like this?" I ask him.

"Because it's peaceful."

"What do you mean?"

"It's different here and I always wanted to live on a farm."

"Makes sense."

Our converstion is interrupted when my Dad calls everyone for dinner. "TIME TO EAT!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

I walk out of the barn as Lucas follows. My dad sees me with Lucas and winks at me. I know what he's thinking; that he's thanking me for keeping Lucas company. I hear someone call my name. I look around.

"Peyton!"

I see Brooke, my best friend.

"Oh hey."

"Who was that guy you were just with?" she asks me as we sit down together.

"Oh, that's Lucas, Brad's nephew. He's going to be helping out on the farm. Why?"

"Because he's so hot. It's about time someone good looking comes to this town. I'm so sick of the boys here. How long is he staying?"

"The whole summer."

"Excellent! You don't mind if I talk to him, do you?"

"Um, yeah sure. Go ahead."

"Great. Your the best!"

I watch Brooke walk up to Lucas and can't help but get a little jealous. You see, Brooke always got the guys and me, well I was always second best. She's smiling and flirting with him. It's the same thing with every guy. She'll flip her hair, smile a lot, and touch him more than she needs to. I've seen it too many times. I know her routine by now. Lucas smiles at her as she talks to him. He then glances over at me. I quickly turn away not wanting him to notice that I was watching them.

"Hey Jack," I said as my sheepdog put his head on my lap.

He looks up at me. "She always gets the guy, doesn't she buddy?"

Jack could tell I was upset. I knew he could because he was by my Dad most of the time but always came by me whenever something was bothering me. Call me crazy but I think he's the only one who understands me somtimes. I look back at Brooke and Lucas. She plays with his hair. I sigh and lift my shoulders. It's not that I was jealous of Brooke, it's just that she was always the master when it came to guys.

It was about 11 when everyone finally decided to go home. Brooke had given Lucas her number. I changed into some comfy shorts and a loose-fitted T-shirt. I put my hair into a messy ponytail as I was walking down the stairs. I looked to my right to see that Brooke was still here.

"Brooke? What are you doing sitting there?" I asked confused.

"Waiting for you duh!"

"I thought you left."

"Nope, still here."

"I can see that. How'd things go with Lucas?" I ask curiously.

"Good! Great! Amazing! We're going out tomorrow night. Am I something or what?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, you're something alright." I can't believe it. She just met him and she already has a date with him. That's Brooke for you, jumping straight for the guns.

"I don't know where I'm going to take him. Like he's from the city and I know nothing about that stuff, ya know?"

"Well, Brookie you're in luck because he loves the 'Farm Life.' "

"So what do you suggest?"

"He did want me to teach him to ride a horse, but maybe you could do it."

"Ughhh Peyton! I don't know how to horseback, you know that!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. Why don't you just invite him over to your house and you guys could watch a movie or something?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, You are my savior! Why didn't I think of that?" Brooke says as she slaps her forehead.

"Because you're not as smart as me." I say sarcastically.

She slaps my arm. "Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how my date goes. Love ya!" Brooke says blowing kisses at me.

I pretend to catch them in my hand.

I walk up the stairs and check on my Dad who is already sleeping. It was a long day for both of us. I fall down onto my bed and push the thoughts aside about Brooke and Lucas. I mean it's not like I would've actually dated him. Besides he was going to be gone at the end of the Summer. I lay my head on my pillow and quickly fall asleep.

**Reviews are Appreciated!**


	2. Different

**A/N: Yes, I know I just uploaded chapter 1 like 20 minutes ago, but I had time to write another chapter so I thought I'd post it! Review Please!**

**Chapter 2- Different**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my Dad's car starting. I looked out the window and watched him leave. In the kitchen there was a note from him.

_Peyton,_

_Went to get a few things from the grocery store. Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I set the note back on the counter and looked at the time that read 8:30. I decided to make myself a piece of toast with jelly as I poured a glass of orange juice.

When I started to clean up after I finished eating, the doorbell rang. I looked over at the clock. 8:59. I wondered who could be coming here this early? "Coming!" I yell.

I fling the door open, but no one is there. I look around confused.

"Lucas Scott, reporting for duty," booms a voice farther down the porch. I shake as I hear his voice. He scares the hell out of me.

"Man you're jumpy, aren't you? You should get that looked into," he smiles, walking past me into the house with out an invitation.

I close the door behind him. "Come in, won't you?" I say, hoping he'll catch the sarcasm. But he doesn't appear to notice. "What are you doing here?" I ask, following him as he moves straight to the kitchen.

"I work here, remember?" Lucas says as he leans against the counter.

"Actually, I forgot," I say raising my right eyebrow.

"I'm wounded. Deeply." He plunks himself onto a kitchen chair. "I thought you might be looking forward to seeing me." He spreads his long legs out in front of him like a relaxed cowboy.

"Very funny," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

I watch him as he reaches for an apple on the table. He stares at it for a moment and then takes a huge bite out of it.

"Do you like what you see?" he asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him with bewilderment.

"Well, you haven't stopped looking at me this whole time, so therefore, do you like what you see?"

I look at him with my you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"You are ridiculous, do you know that?" I say as I lean against the wall.

"So I take that as a yes."

"What?"

"You're avoiding my question, so you must be into me."

"Incorrect. I was actually thinking of how cocky and conceited you are."

"Nope not conceited, just speaking the truth." He smirks at me.

"What happened to the quiet guy yesterday who suddenly has a big mouth today?"

"Oh yes, him. Well, that wasn't Lucas Scott. That was my first impression. Always gotta make a good first impression."

He stands up to throw out his apple core. I'm still watching him, and he's smiling with amusement. Just then, my Dad walks in with 3 grocery bags. I walk over to take them from him.

"Oh. Lucas, you're here. Great," my Dad looks at his watch,"and a half hour early."

"Yes, sir. I am very dedicated, and I'm ready to work whenever you're ready to show me what I'll be doing."

I can't believe it. He is such a kiss ass. If my Dad falls for that then he is nuts. I glance over at Lucas and shake my head. He flashes a big smile at me. I can't help but think how adorable he is even if he is kind of cocky.

"Ok. Then let's get started. Just follow me and I'll show you the barn and the corn fields."

As they walk out of the back door, Lucas looks back at me and gives me half of a smile. I look away and laugh at how full of himself he is.

About an hour and a half later, I come downstairs with my sketchbook in my hand. Dad is sweeping the kitchen floor. I stop and stare at him for a little while just thinking how lucky I am to have such a great father. If I didn't have him, I probably wouldn't have gotten through a couple of really hard days. He is my savior and my hero. He looks up and notices that I've been staring at him.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"Nothing. I'm just really glad that I have you."

"Well, I'm glad to have you too," he says walking toward me and kissing my forehead."You know that Lucas is a really hard worker. It's 98 degrees outside, and he hasn't stopped working to even take a break. How about you fix him some lemonade and bring it out to him? He's probably dying of thirst."

"Yeah. Sure." I say.

I grab the lemons and begin to make freshly squeezed lemonade. I never liked the taste of lemonade when it came from the powerdy, canned, or bottled kind. So I just assumed that other people didn't like it either. I poured it into a tall glass and made my way out to the corn field. His back was toward me and was drenched in sweat. He stopped and rubbed away the drops of perspiration on his forehead. He looked really, really hot. By that I mean sweating of course, kind of. He turned around to find me standing there watching him, again. Lucas chuckled a little.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I'm beginning to think you like watching me considering thats the second time you've done that today."

"Don't get too excited cowboy.My Dad just told me to bring you some lemonade so I'm just following orders."

"Right. So did he tell you to check me out too? Because I don't mind at all."

"What? I wasn't checking you out!"

"Whatever you say Peyton."

I hand him the lemonade as I roll my eyes. He drinks it all in a matter of seconds.

"Three times," Lucas says while he hands me the empty glass.

"Hmm?"

"That's the third time that you've been staring at me really intensely today."

"Don't you have work to do?" I say as I start to walk away.

"As a matter of fact, I'm almost done. Just a few more things to do," he yells as he watches me walk toward the house.

I go for a walk along the road to pick up some wildflowers and eventually make my way to a spot beside the corral at the edge of the woods. I stretch out over a flat boulder to soak up the sun's heat. I can hear the wind high up in the trees, but down here it is still and quiet. I breathe spicy forest air in deeply. It feels like church only with out the questioning looks people sometimes give.I'm glad to be alone, glad to just lie here and stop thinking about everything even if it's just for a little while. I'm drifting off on a cloud that's passing by when a deep voice burrows its way through the quiet.

"I hope you're wearing sunscreen." It's Lucas.

I lean up on one elbow and turn my body toward him. "I take it you finished working?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"Well then, Can I help you with something city boy?"

"Nope," he says,coming closer. He's watching me closely and I start to squirm. So much for my privacy.

"I was thinking maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I think I've got it figured out. Your what like 16, 17?"

"17."

"I get it, your just really shy around me because I'm two years older than you. And the fact that I am very attractive"

I laugh out loud. I have never met someone so conceited. He seems encouraged by my laughter and keeps talking, walking backwards like he's doing some sort of dance.

"So I just wanted to set your mind at ease, let you know that you could come hang with me while I'm working if you ever feel like it."

I'm still smiling, but not for the reason he thinks. Almost directly behind him is the lake and he's backing up right toward it. I know I should warn him, but something stops me. Just one more step should do it...

Splash! And then he's in the water. The look on his face is perfect. I cover my mouth trying to hide my laughter. He looks shocked at first, then embarrassed, but I have to hand it to him. He's still smiling.

"Does someone need some help?" I ask him getting off the boulder and reaching my hand out to help him out. He grabs it, but to my surprise, he pulls me in right along with him.

"Lucas!" I yell as I come up for air.

"Not so funny is it?"

I splash water at him as he's the one laughing now. He gets out of the water and puts his hand out. I accept it as he pulls me out.

"I think you're a little wet," he says sarcastically.

"No really? I didn't notice," I say with just as much sarcasm.

He smiles at me and I shove him playfully.

"Hmm, feeling a little flirtatious, I see," he says raising his eyebrows at me as we walk back to my house.

"Oh my God. You're really something you know that?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be flirting with someone who has a date tonight with your best friend."

I look away from him and my smile fades.

"Jealousy too? Jeez Peyton. You really know how to boost my confidence."

"I am not jealous," I say defensively.

"Mmmhhhmm. Sure. Whatever."

"I'm not!"

"Fine. Fine."

We stop talking for a little while as we walk down the dirt road, both of us still a little wet. I glance over at him and he looks as if he is studying me or something like that.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I just didn't realize how curly your hair was," Lucas says as he grabs a stray curl and puts it behind my ear. "I like it."

"Well, I'm glad you approve," I say laughing.

We finally reach my house and my Dad walks out onto the front porch.

"Woah what happened to you two?" he asks confused.

"We fell in a lake," I respond.

"What?"

"Long story," I say.

"Umm ok. I'll get you guys some towels."

A few moments later, he comes back outside with two towels in his hands. He hands them to both of us.

"So you finished with your work, Lucas?"

"Yes sir."

"You're a really great worker and you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Larry."

"Yes sir, I mean Larry."

I can't help but laugh. He's such a gentleman around adults.

"Alright, well you're done for the day Lucas. I'll be paying you at the end of the week. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Great. Oh. You could stay and hang out with Peyton if you want."

"Actually, I have plans tonight so I should get going. Maybe some other time." Lucas replies.

Peyton is suddenly somewhat upset that he has to go because of his date with Brooke. Lucas hands the towel back to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Larry. Bye Peyton."

"See ya," I say smiling.

"Bye Lucas!" Larry yells. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Lucas says turning around smiling back at me.

I watch as Lucas walks to his car. He's really quite a charmer.

My dad clears his throat. I turn to look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Does my little girl have a crush on Lucas?" he asks smiling at me.

"What? No."

"Whatever you say Peyton."

"What is with no one believing me today?" I ask as I walk into the house.

The truth is I did like Lucas, and I was secretly praying that his date with Brooke didn't go well. I know that is really horrible of me to even think or say, but it was the truth. Of course I wouldn't tell Brooke that I liked him. She would probably freak out.

Around 10:30 p.m., I walked to the barn to draw. I loved sitting in there and just drawing. It calmed me down and settled my nerves. I took out my pencil and opened my sketchbook and began to draw another of my many pictures of Faith. I took my time to draw every aspect and distinct detail on her. When I finished, I set my sketchbook and pencil down and decided to go for a ride with Faith. I strapped the saddle to her and made a clicking noise with my tongue which made her come out of the barn. I hopped onto her and rode into the wind.

It was a cool night compared to earlier today. I let my hair blow wildly as I tapped my feet against her sides to make her trot a little faster. We rode through the maze of corn as fast as she could run. I held on tightly as I bounced up and down. We finally made our way back to the barn after about an hour of riding. I jumped off of her and gave her an apple to help her regain some of her strength. I put her in her section of the barn and locked it up. I walked up to my bedroom and changed quickly. I fell asleep as soon as I layed my head on my pillow.

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews! Here's chapter 3. It's kinda short, but I promise that the next chapter will be better!**

**Chapter 3 Jealousy**

I was in a really deep sleep when suddenly someone pounces onto my bed.

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton!"

I rub my eyes and look at the figure on top of me. I look over at my clock which reads 7:06.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing here this early?" I ask still half asleep.

"I just wanted to tell you that my date with Lucas yesterday went great! He even kissed me goodbye!" she yelled excitedly. "His lips were so soft and he's a really good kisser." She closed her eys as she put a lot of emphasis on her words.

I can't help but be a little jealous. I mean you can't blame me. Yesterday, he was flirting with me the whole time, then he goes on a date and kisses Brooke. I guess I'm kind of used to things like this happening. After all, I am always second best when it comes to being compared against Brooke.

"Sounds fun," I say pretending to be interested.

"It was SO much fun. He made me laugh and he, oh my god, he's so cute!"

"That's great Brooke. Now can I please go back to sleep?"

"Um no. You have to make me breakfast!"

"Brooke. Are you serious?" I ask looking back at the clock that now read 7:09.

"Yeah. Who cares? You're already up," she says as she grabs my arm and pulls me out of my bed.

We go down to the kitchen where I get pancake mix, eggs, milk, oil, butter, and syrup out.

"So what exactly did you and Lucas do on your date?" I ask curiously.

"Well, he got to my house, and we made popcorn. Then we watched a movie, and he was telling jokes throughout the entire thing. He's seriously so funny Peyton. When the movie finished, we talked for a little bit and then he kissed me goodnight." Brooke sighed dreamily.

"That's good that you had fun," I said, mixing the ingredients in a bowl then pouring some of it onto the skillet.

"What did you do last night?" she asked.

"Same thing every night. I drew and rode Faith," I reply putting her pancakes on a plate and then passing them to her.

My dad walked down the stairs and saw Brooke.

"Brooke did you sleep here last night?" he asked confused.

"No. I got here like an hour ago." Brooke replys.

"Oh," he says looking around,"I hope you're making me some of those pancakes, Peyton?"

"Of course, Dad." I say handing him a plate.

He leans down and gives me a kiss on my cheek and I laugh as he shoves a whole pancake into his mouth.

After breakfast, Brooke and I started to clean up the dishes and put away the ingredients. Because we had to wash them by hand, Brooke complained. My Dad hated using dishwashers. He always said that they were a waste of water especialy when you could just wash a dish the old fashioned way; wtih your hands, dish soap, a sponge, and hot water.

Just as we started to put the dishes away, the doorbell rang.

"Peyton can you get that?" my Dad yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah. I'm on it Dad."

I hummed a tune on my way to answering the door. I opened the door and there stood Lucas in white wifebeater and blue jeans. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. It was like an automatic reaction. He smiled back at me.

"Well someone's happy to see me," he says as I open the door wider motioning for him to come in. I blush a little and he laughs quietly.

Like yesterday, he walks into the kitchen and sits down. Brooke comes back from my room and into the kitchen. She notices Lucas and smiles a large smile.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke says excited to see him.

"Hi." Lucas looks back at me and then back at her. "What are you doing here this early?" Lucas asks confused.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Peyton, but I'm on my way out now." She walks toward him and steps on her tip toes toward his face and kisses him just barely on the cheek. "You can call me later if you want," Brooke says in a whisper. Lucas smirks at her and watches her walk out the front door.

He looks back at me and leans against the doorway. "Is someone a little jealous? Because I'm smelling a hint of jealousy in the air."

"Oh please Lucas. I have nothing to be jealous of," I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Ok. Fine. You keep saying that, but I don't buy it. I think you say that because you're trying to convince yourself that you're not jealous."

"Oh yes Lucas. You're soooo right. I find you completely irresistable," I say sarcastically while placing my hand over my heart for more emphasis.

My dad came down the stairs and looked back at me and smiled. My dad knew that I had a thing for Lucas, but I wouldn't admit it to him. Not him, Brooke, or Lucas. I didn't need my Dad nagging me about it 24/7. He shook Lucas' hand.

"Lucas. Good to see you!" he said.

"You too, Larry," Lucas says.

"I was thinking maybe you could work in the fields today. You alright with that?"

"Perfectly fine with it. Whatever you need, I'm your man."

My Dad leads him out to the back where he shows him what he needs done. I watch from the back door. Lucas glances to where I am by the door and smiles. I wave and then turn to go get my sketchbook from my room. I grab my oil pastels along with my book. I go to sit on the rocking chair on my back porch where I begin to draw. Except this time I don't draw animals or sunsets or the usual things I draw. I draw Lucas. I draw his hard work and every distinct feature on him. From his blue jeans to the exact color of his skin. I want the drawing to show determination, energy, and hard work, but at the same time I want it to show humor and beauty. It's hard to have all those qualities in one piece of art, but I have to put them all in there because they describe Lucas. I was so transfixed in my drawing that I didn't notice Lucas standing infront of me.

"What are drawing there?" he asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"Oh, um just something," I say because it's the first thing that comes to mind.

"Something, huh? Can I see that something?" Lucas asks reaching for it.

"No!" I say louder than I intended to. "I mean no, you can't because it isn't finished yet."

I didn't want to show Lucas because I didn't know what he would think of it. Would he think I was weird sitting here and just drawing him as he worked? Would he like it and tell me that I had talent? Either way I would still be embarrassed. If he thought I was weird I wouldn't want to even show my face around him, and If he liked it, he would end up making me blush. I always seemed to turn red whenever he says something to me. I never really liked sharing my drawing with anyone, too.

"I'm gonna get back to work. I'll see you later, Peyton," Lucas said getting off the chair and heading down the porch steps.

"Yeah. See ya."

I continued to draw him as he went back to work. I think I liked Lucas a little too much, especially for only meeting him two days ago.

**Please Review!**


	4. Learning To Ride

**A/N: I love all of you for reading this fic and for leaving me such amazing reviews! I love that you guys are enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter! Reviews are always great to come back to!**

**Chapter 4- Learning To Ride**

About a week had passed since Lucas had started working for my Dad. And everytime he came to work, it was the same routine. First, he would just invite himself in. Then, he would talk about how attracted I was to him. After that, he would go to work and occasionally come and sit with me. Everyday I told him that he had an unnaturally high self-esteem. We flirted a lot, but a part of me felt guilty because I wasn't sure what was going on with him and Brooke. I didn't know if they were dating or what was happening with them. Whenever Brooke talked about it, she made it seem like they were this perfect couple. But Lucas would never even mention Brooke when he was around me.

It was 11:30 a.m. on a beautiful Saturday. Today was the kind of day that wasn't too hot, it was just right. Normally, it never went below 85 degrees in the summer, but today was about 75 degrees. It felt really good to finally get rid of a little bit of the humidity and scorching heat. I was in the barn brushing Faith and the other horses. I hadn't had much time to spend with her lately because of all the chaos going on here at the farm. So I figured that I owed it to her to spend quality time with her. I fed her some carrots and apples anytime I didn't get to see her in a while. My Dad hated that I spoiled her like that, but it didn't bother me. She was mainly my horse anyway. I took care of her with out anyone's help.

I turned to my right as I hear someone knock on the door to the barn, even though the door is already open. It's Lucas.

"Hey. What are you doing here on your day off?" I ask him with confusion.

He twists a piece of hay around between his index finger and thumb. "I just came by to see if you wanted to hang out considering you and I never actually properly hang out."

I stare at him and can't help but laugh because I see that he is the one who is finally nervous.

"What about Brooke?" I ask. What a stupid thing to say. Why would I have said that? It kind of just slipped out.

"What about her?" he asks walking toward me.

"Fine. Ok." I reply.

Lucas smiles and I flash a smile back at him.

"You still want to learn how to ride a horse?" I ask him.

"Only if you're willing to teach."

"Ok, then follow me." I take him to the horse saddles."Which one do you want to ride?"

"Is there a certain one I should stay away from?" Lucas asks me.

I laugh. "No. They're all pretty good. You can take Victory." I say pointing to the brown horse.

"The horse's name is Victory?" he asks almost astonished.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just a really random name."

"Well, when my mom was alive, she said she wanted to have the all the horses names have meaning. So therefore we have Faith, Victory, Hope, Joy, Love, and Wonder," I say as I point out the horse when I say their name.

"Those are really great names. Your mom was smart to want to have their names mean something," Lucas says still holding the saddle in his hands.

"Thanks Lucas."

"So are you going to teach me how to put this thing on or what?"

"Ok, set the saddle down on the floor. The first thing you have to do is groom the horse as you prepare for your ride."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you have to get rid of any dirt that can cause chaffing under the saddle and you have to look for any wounds."

"Gotcha." Lucas begins to brush Victory.

"You always saddle your horse from the near side, which is the left side. Place the saddle so that the front of the pad is just infront of the horses shoulders, ok?"

"Like that?" He asks. I look at his saddle to check if it is right so far. It is so I move on.

"Yeah. After that you place the saddle on top of the pad so the front of the saddle is just in front of the withers, which are his shoulders. Make sure the saddle is centered. Got it?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Then, hold the saddle underneath the horn and gently lift up while you lift up the pad so it doesn't rub on the horse's withers. Buckle the cinch or girth so it is snug around the horse's belly, just behind the front legs. Make sure the cinch doesn't rub or cut into the horse's front legs. Tighten the cinch so you can just slip a finger between the cinch and the horse's stomach. Do you have that all so far?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Ok good. Now, Make sure stirrups are adjusted properly. When you stand in the stirrups you should have two finger widths between you and the saddle. And that's all there is to it."

I look over at Lucas who is struggling with the last step. I giggle when I see him trying to do it.

"What do you find so funny?" he says putting his hands on his hips which causes me to laugh even more.

"Let me help you," I say walking over to his horse. "There." I smile at him.

Lucas looks at me for a few seconds. "You have a beautiful smile."

I can feel my face become red as I turn away and mumble a thanks.

Lucas and I take the horses out of the barn and I show him how to get on. I laugh as he almost falls off.

"You really are from the city aren't you?" I say when he finally gets on the horse.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want."

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry I laughed at you."

"It's fine. Just teach me how to get this thing going."

"Alright kick his sides with both of your heels gently to get him moving. To turn to the left, pull the reigns to the right and to turn to the right pull the reigns to left. To stop just say easy. Got it?"

"Yeah."

After a while of teaching him, Lucas finally gets the hang of it. We ride the horses slowly down the dirt rode. We started to talk now seeing that Lucas was doing ok with the horse.

"Tell me about your family, Lucas."

He looks over at me and nods his head. "Ok. Well, my mom's name is Karen and she owns a cafe in Chicago. My Dad's name is Dan, and he is a huge businessman for some multi million dollar company. To be honest, I don't even know exactly what he does. I rarely ever see him. He's gone for work in the morning by 5:30 and doesn't get home until around 8. If he's not at work, then he's on a business trip somewhere."

"I'm sorry, Lucas." I say.

"Nah, don't be. My mom's all I really need. She's the best thing I have in my life."

"That's great that you talk so highly of your mom."

"Thanks, Peyton. So what about you? What's your story?" Lucas asks me as we are still riding horses.

"Um, you know my Dad Larry. He's obviously an agricultural farmer. And my mom, Anna, she was a teacher. She died about 3 years ago in a car accident. It was the worst day of my life when we heard about it. I remember exactly what I was doing and what I was thinking at the exact moment we found out she didn't make it."

"Peyton, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok I guess. She didn't suffer. That's the only thing that calms me when I think about it. You know, the fact that she died from the impact of the other car. I'm happy she wasn't in pain. I don't think I could bear it, if she experienced pain."

"What happened to the person that hit her?"

"Jail." is all I say.

I knew Lucas didn't know what to say after that because he didn't want to turn and look at me.

"So, what do you do for fun?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I write and play basketball."

"Wait you write?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe because I never would have expected someone as confident and cocky like you to have a way with words."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I do have a way with words, especially with you."

"What? No you don't," I say blushing.

"Oh really? Then how come everytime I say something to you, you laugh or smile or turn completely red in the face."

"I do not!" I yell. He laughs at my defensiveness. On an automatic reaction, I laugh too without realizing.

"See! You did it again and I didn't even say anything."

"Fine, I forfeit. You win."

"Thank you." He seems very pleased with himself. "What do you do for fun?"

"This," I say pointing to the horses,"Drawing, listening to music, you know stuff like that."

There's a short silence between us for a little while. "What's the deal with you and Brooke?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you guys dating or was it just one date," I stop realizing I sound super jealous, "I mean you don't have to tell me. It's not any of my business."

"No, there's nothing really going on between me and her. It was just a one time thing."

"Oh," I say somewhat relieved.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I'm not really into the whole dating experience thing. What's the point?"

"Finding someone you care about and could potentially end up falling in love with."

His words hit me hard. I wasn't really expecting him to answer my question, but he did. Lucas hit the nail right on the head. Underneath all of his cockiness, I could tell that he had a big heart there.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask curiously.

"Not yet, but when I do I know it'll be with the right person."

We leave the conversation at that. Lucas and I then turn around now to go back to the barn. I was happy that I shared a personal conversation with Lucas. He was a good listener and someone I enjoyed talking to. I never would've expected that from him. I guess he's full of surprises.

We arrive at the barn and put Faith and Victory back into their sections of the barn.

"Peyton, I had a really good type horseback riding with you. Even though you laughed at me majority of the time." He smiled down at me when I started to laugh.

"I'm glad you had fun Luke because surprisingly I had fun to."

I stared into Lucas' piercing blue eyes and suddenly became very nervous. He stared back at me with just as much intensity. The way he looked at me made me go weak in the knees and my palms sweaty. I wanted to look away from Lucas, but I couldn't. My gaze was glued to him. He started to walk a little closer to me so he was standing directly in front of me. I didn't move. My legs wouldn't let me because of their rubbery feeling. Lucas lifted up hisleft arm and put his hand to my face. He brushed my cheek with his thumb softly and gently. I stood still just gazing into his eyes. He licked his lips lightly and inched his face closer to mine. Lucas was now less than an inch away from my face but he had stopped. He stopped to look at my lips and then back into my eyes. The moment was so perfect until...

"Peyton!" My Dad yelled from the house. "I need your help peeling corn."

The moment was ruined. Lucas let go of my face and stepped away before he even got a chance to kiss me. I watched as he sighed and closed his eyes in frustration.

"I gotta go Lucas. I'll, um, see ya later," I say nervously and somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh ok. I'll just get going. Thanks for letting me horseback ride with you."

"Um, yeah. Anytime."

I stood in the barn as I watched Lucas walk out the doors. We were so close, but of course there just had to be an interruption. After hearing Lucas' car pull away, I step out of the barn and to the house where I help my Dad with the corn.

I stand by the sink and throw the excess corn down the garbage disposal. My Dad puts the corn onto a plate and carries it out to the back by the grill. I follow behind him.

"Where did you and Lucas go about 45 minutes ago?" he asks me while putting corn onto the grill.

"I taught him how to ride a horse, and we just talked."

"Just talked?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Dad. Just talked." I say.

After dinner, I went out to the barn realizing that I didn't lock the door after Lucas left. When I got to the barn, I locked the latch and turned around. There stood Lucas. I look at him confused wondering what he's doing here at 8:30.

"Did you forget something?" I ask him with a questioning look.

"Yeah."

Just then he pulls my face in his hands and puts his lips onto mine. Half of me is shocked and the other half was kind of expecting it. His lips are so soft and very gentle. There is nothing agressive about the kiss. It is perfect. Our lips move in sync and fit perfectly together. The kiss is a gentle, lingering touch of both our lips. There was a hesitation on both parts as his lips touched mine, as if he was taking his time to memorize the feeling before he pulled away. When our lips parted, my eyes remained shut. My lips still had a tingly sensation on them and I didn't want it to ever go away. I finally opened my eyes and Lucas was gone. I was somewhat thankful that he had left because I had no idea what I was going to say. At the same time, I wished he would have stayed.

I walk back to my house like I am riding on a cloud. I feel lighter than air. When I walk inside, my Dad looks at me like I belong in a mental institution, but I completely ignore it as I walk up to my bedroom. I close the door behind me and start to jump up and down and scream quietly. I feel like a little girl who just got told she was going to Disney World. I sigh with happiness and go straight to bed.

**Please Review! xoxox**


	5. You're Outta Here

**A/N: Oh my God! I am overwhelmed with all of the mind-bliwing reviews! Seriously, all of you who read my fics are so amazing! I'm really happy that you guys like this! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 5- You're Outta Here**

My father and I went to Church this morning, but I hadn't seen Lucas. I was hoping that I would, but at the same time I really didn't want to see him. I have always been extremely shy around guys. I know that sounds kind of pathetic considering that I am 17 years old, but I can't help it, especially with Lucas. He had the kind of affect on me that made me somewhat insecure and really nervous. But not in a bad way,in a good way. (if that make any sense.)

Yesterday, I had gotten to know him so well and I think the real Lucas came out. He wasn't such a "Big Shot." I think all that cockiness is just covering up who he really is, almost as if he doesn't want anyone to see what's on the inside of him. I could tell, from yesterday, that he was a kind, caring person. I just had to dig deep to find it.

I wasn't sure where Lucas and I stood now that he kissed me. It was really confusing because he kissed Brooke and apparently to him, it meant nothing. Was that how it was with me? So many thoughts were rushing in my head. I wanted to push the bad thoughts aside and focus on the positives.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Brooke car stopping in front of my house. I stood up from my seat and went outside.

"Hey, P Sawyer!" she yelled as she got out of her car.

"Hi Brooke!" I greeted. "What are you doing here on a Sunday? You never come by on Sunday's unless there's a barbeque."

"I just wanted to come and hang out with my girl."

"That's it?" I asked choosing not to believe her.

She hesitated. "Well, actually I was wondering if Lucas was going to be here too?"

Lucas. Oh boy. Why was I feeling so guilty? I didn't do anything wrong. They weren't dating. As a matter of fact, they only went out one time. I need to stop always making myself the bad guy.

"Umm, he doesn't work on Sunday's."

"Oh. It's just I haven't seen him in a while and I really wanted to try to get another date with him or at least hang out."

"I see."

Her phone started to ring less than 2 seconds after I had spoken.

"Hello?..Yeah...Yeah...I'm coming home now...Yeah...Love you too...Bye. That was my mom. I gotta get going, but I'll call you later," she said as she walked back to her car.

"Ok. See ya."

I have never been so relieved to see Brooke leave. I know that sounds so rude and mean, but I just don't want to deal with the drama. Even though I think that I didn't do anything wrong, Brooke would blow it all out of proportion and make me seem like a horrible friend. I don't think she would try to do it. It would probably just come natural to her. I really wasn't in the mood for any of the love triangle shit, especially when there isn't a need for one.

I went back inside and plopped myself onto the couch. When I finally got relaxed, I heard a knock at the front door.

"Ughh, Why is it everytime I'm comfortable someone has to interrupt me?" I say to myself. "I'm coming!" I yell to whoever it is at the door.

I swing the door open to find the one and only Lucas Scott standing there.

"Lucas. Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you here," I say nervously.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't, but I just wanted to come and see you," Lucas says reaching forward and putting some of my hair behind my ear.

My heart was pounding out of my chest when he touched me. He had a majorly huge affect on me. "Oh. Well here I am." Oh my God! Why did I just say that? What a lame thing to say!

He could tell that I was nervous because he started chuckling quietly.

Instead of letting him inside, I went outside with him. I finally decided to ask him about the kiss. "So about last night, Lucas, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" he asks even though I know he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Lucas, you know what I'm talking about. You kissing me."

"Ah, yes. That. I like you, Peyton. I like you a lot. I see something in you that I haven't seen in any other girl. Independence, love, compassion, trust. You're different then other girls. You know?"

"I guess," I say avoiding looking him in the eye because he's already made me blush. I guess he really does have a way with words.

Suddenly, I feel him grab my face and smash his lips onto mine, completely taking me by surprise. I didn't see it coming, but I quickly melt into the kiss. I throw my arms around him and pull him as close to me as I can. This kiss is more agressive than the sweet, innocent one last night. He presses his tongue against my lips asking for entrance which I quickly grant him. Our tongues slowly dance together. Both of us start to slow down a little as if we are trying to remember the feeling, taste, and emotions that come with this soul searing kiss. I then pull away from him realizing that I need to breathe.

"What was that for?" I ask grinning at him.

"I just felt like it," he says leaning down again to peck me on my lips.

"Oh and by the way," I step on my tip toes to whisper in his ear, " I really like you too."

"I know," he says bluntly.

"Hmm, I thought your cocky side was gone."

"Nope, still here," Lucas says smirking.

"You want to get something to eat?" I ask.

"Where?" Lucas asks pointing around at all the emptiness.

"It's down the road," I say pointing to my right.

"Ok. Sounds good."

Lucas and I decided to walk because it was a gorgeous day. While we walked on the dusty, dirt road, Lucas took my hand in his. Our entwined fingers fit perfectly together. I really liked having Lucas there with me. He had a side of him that wasn't so arrogant or conceited. I was determined to make him show more of that side. It was almost as if he was afraid to reveal it, but I couldn't understand why.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I noticed a familiar face sitting at one of the tables. Brooke. As soon as I saw her, I quickly pulled my hand away from Lucas'. He looked at me with confusion. Too late. Brooke had already noticed me holding hands with him.

She looked at me the same way Lucas did when I let go of his hand. Brooke got out of her seat and came toward me with a smile on her face. It wasn't a 'Oh hey I'm happy to see you' smile, it was a 'I need to ask you what the hell that was all about' smile.

I looked over at Lucas who saw Brooke coming over. It didn't seem to bother him that she was coming nearer to us. Brooke was fuming.

Expecting her to say something when she finally reached us, she didn't. She grabbed my arm and pushed me aside while saying, "We'll be back, Lucas."

"Ow Brooke. Let go. That hurts," I say.

"What were you doing holding hands with Lucas?"

"I..I..Umm..We..Well you see the thing is.." I stopped talking. I didn't have anything planned to say to her.

"Peyton, what the hell? You knew Lucas was off limits!" Brooke yelled.

This angered me. She never said anything about that. "What the hell are you talking about? You never claimed him!" I fired back.

"I don't have to say it. You're just supposed to know," Brooke said sternly.

"Oh really? How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"You just are. Lucas was mine, not yours," Brooke screamed while pointing her finger in my face.

"You guys went on one date! You're acting as if you were dating when clearly you weren't."

"We would've been if you hadn't intervened."

"Brooke, shut up! Just shut the hell up! You get every guy and who do I get? No one! I always let you have them! Even if I liked the person, you always had to have your way. How do you think that makes me feel?" I say now that my boiling point has been reached.

"I do not always get the guy! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do! I know exactly what I'm.."

Slap! Brooke smacked me right across my face. I wasn't going to sit there and let her do that to me, so I clenched my fist and brought it to her cheek as hard as I could. Before I knew it, Brooke and I were on the floor punching, kicking, screaming, slapping, biting, and doing other things that probably should have been on Girls Gone Wild. We acted like little kids throwing a temper tantrum.

I felt Lucas trying to pull me off of her and I could see someone trying to pull Brooke away. Everyone around us was yelling and screaming "Fight!" The manager of the restaurant was yelling "Get them out of here!" All around us were people watching with amusement.

"You guys stop!" I head Lucas yell.

Finally, Brooke and I were torn away from eachother. I shook in Lucas' arms, trying to pull myself free so I could rip her pretty little face off. I had never had so much anger in me.

"Peyton, settle down!" Lucas said as I continued to try to break free from his hold on me.

I stopped moving as he still held onto me.

"I want you two out of my restaurant! What do you think this is? A boxing ring?" the manager yelled toward Brooke and I.

Lucas let go of me slowly, but kept a hold on my shoulder if I decided to go after Brooke again. One of the guys that pulled her away from me was taking her to her car. I looked at her face and saw a fat lip, messy hair, scratches on her forehead, and a bruise forming around her cheekbone. I was actually quite pleased with myself for fighting so well.

"You're a bitch, Peyton! A back-stabbing, two-faced bitch!" Brooke yelled before she got in her car.

Lucas turned to me, still breathing heavily from trying to keep a tight hold on me. "You want to tell me what happened back there?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke and I were fighting over you and she slapped me so I punched her."

Lucas started laughing uncontrollably.

"And just what do you find so funny?" I ask him while I put my hands on my hips.

"You two were fighting over me."

"I still don't understand why that's funny. Explain please."

"Two girls almost killed eachother for me. How do you not understand that?" Lucas says starting to laugh again.

"Oh my God. You are still pretty dumb." I say starting laugh too.

Some people say laughing is contagious and it really is. Especially with Lucas.

"Let's go clean some of those cuts up on your face, and then we'll go find a new restaurant," Lucas says while he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok," I say as I throw my arms around his waist.

We walk down the dirt road, into the setting sun. I could definately get used to this.

**Please Review!**


	6. Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks so much for the fabulous reviews! Don't be afraid to be brutally honest if you don't like something! I like critism because it helps me to improve! **

**Chapter 6- Beautiful**

Lucas and I had been spending a lot of time with eachother lately, and I was having the time of my life. I had never met someone like Lucas. He was so amazing and he had a magnetic personality. Lucas' sense of humor was always rich. My Dad still didn't know about us though. How was I supposed to tell him? Oh, hey Dad, I'm going to go horseback riding, and by the way I'm dating somone who works for you. He knew I liked him, but he didn't actually think that I would end up dating him. Although, when he find out, the look on his face will be kind of funny.

I walked outside by my Dad who was talking to Lucas about what he would be doing on the farm today.

"And don't forget to milk the cows, Ok?" My dad said.

"Ok, I got it," Lucas said. He smiled at me as soon as I approached them.

"Alright, I'll let you get to it then," he said," Come to help him again Peyton?" my dad asked smirking at me.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do," I say as I watch my Dad walk away from us.

When he's out of sight, Lucas speaks. "So I take it he doesn't know about us yet?"

"Nope, I don't know how though. I'm always with you out here. My Dad's oblivious to everything though," I say as I pick up a bucket while following Lucas into the barn.

"Have you talked to Brooke lately?" he asks.

"Hmm, do I know a Brooke?" I say remembering the fight we had about a week ago.

"I take that as a no," Lucas says while sitting on a stool and placing a bucket below the cow.

"Duh! Why on Earth would I want to even look at her? She always does this. She accuses me of being a horrible friend and I'm so sick of it. I'm not going to sit by and let her treat me that way. I deserve better," I say confidently.

"You're right," he says leaning forward to peck me on the cheek.

We couldn't kiss anywhere else except the barn because we were always afraid that my Dad would somehow sneak up and see us.

"How's your uncle doing?" I ask.

"He's good. He's been really busy with his farm and hasn't been able to come over here much."

"Yeah, I figured. My Dad's been going through withdrawls without him. They both act like they're married. If they don't see eachother then it's suddenly the end of the world."

I watched as Lucas miled the cow. For being from the city, I would have expected him to have no idea what he was doing, but he did it like he had done it a million times before.

"Wow, you're actually pretty good at milking a cow. How is that?" I ask confused.

"I come here every summer."

"You do?" Why hadn't I ever seen him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go places with my uncle. I would just stay there and play with the animals. I saw you once, but I had no idea who you were."

"Gotcha."

"I'm really glad I know you now, Peyton."

I feel my face turn red and hot. "I'm really glad you know me too."

I leaned in to kiss him, but soon pulled back as quickly as I could when I saw my Dad approaching.

"Peyton, I've been calling you for about ten minutes," my father says.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. What do you need?" I ask as I stood up.

I looked back at Lucas who was laughing quietly.

"You have to go run to the market for me to get some groceries, Ok?"

"Yeah. Sure," I say taking the list from him.

When I got back from the grocery store, I watched Lucas' car pull away from our house. I was a little upset because I didn't ge to say goodbye to him.

I walked inside the house suddenly feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm not feeling well tonight, so I think I'm gonna skip dinner," I say. "Night, Dad!" I yell from the top step of the stairs.

"Ok. Good night, Peyton," he says from the bottom of the stairs.

I probably was just dizzy from being out in the sun for so long. All I needed was some rest. I jumped onto my bed, thinking about Lucas. He's all that has been on my mind lately. I feel like such a little girl when it comes to him. Everytime I see him I get butterflies in my stomach, and I can't help but smile.

I layed my head onto my pillow falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sometime later, I wake to a spray of noise. I'm still in my clothes, and it's pitch black outside. I look over at my alarm clock. Four-thirty. I turn over and try to get back to sleep.

Then I hear a tapping sound coming from the window pane. I walk over and pull the window open . There, practically in my face, stands - or rather clings - Lucas, perilously holding onto the trellis. I open my moth to scream, but he covers it with his hand - and almost falls.

"What are you doing?" I hiss grabbing his hand until he is stable again.

"Whew, that was close," he says looking down at the ground, then back at me with a crooked grin. "Hey, Juliet, Juliet...wherefore art thou...oh forget it. Come with me. I need to show you something!"

I try to register his words, since I'm still groggy.

"What?" I ask still somewhat asleep.

"C'mon, Peyton," he says. He holds his hand out, but almost loses his balance again.

I wait until he's steadied himself again. I start to laugh when I see him struggling. "I think I'll take the stairs like a normal person," I say smiling.

"Sure, take the easy way." He climbs down the trellis and lands with a muffled thump against the siding.

I walk quietly through the house. If my father catches me, I'll be dead. I can't help but think how cute he looked climbing up to my window. I giggle quietly at the thought of him.

I close the screen door carefully behind me.

"You're crazy," I say in a loud whisper while running toward him.

"No, it's great. You're going to love this," he says taking my hand and pulling me through the dewy grass.

I can't help but think what he could possibly have to show me. I mean, I live here. I've pretty much seen eveything in this town.

"If my dad catches us, we're dead," I say laughing a little.

"He's not going to so live a little," he says.

I had no idea where we were anymore. I didn't recognize my surroundings at all. He still held my hand and continued to lead me to the place he wanted to show me. We pushed through a corn field and then through an area that had lots of flowers.

"Lucas, where the hell are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. Just be patient," he says.

He seems really excited about where he's taking me, so I became really anxious to see where we were heading to.

We sauntered through a natural avenue of trees, it was shady, dark and cool almost cold. As we reached the end of the trees it opened up into a lake. The air was warmer, the sounds of insects was quiet and welcoming. The lake seemed like a black void, but it was so beautiful. There were gorgoeous white daises everywhere. Even though it was dark, I could still see the beauty that the lake held.

A plopping sound interrupted the silence as a fish broke the surface while ripples were widening out. I let go of Lucas' hand and went to the edge of the lake. The pebbles under my feet, crunch, a moorhen is disturbed and runs off along the banking, distracting me from it's nest. The smell, of water and 'ozone', warmth and living filled the air.

In the distance, dragonflies caught my attention, landing on a bullrush nearby. I lifted my gaze for a moment to see them in their metallic blue finery. From the corner of my eye, I see Lucas smiling. I wonder why I have never been to this beautiful lake.

"Lucas, it's amazing. It's spectacular," I say. I was completely blown away by the captivating place he had taken me.

"I told you that you would like it."

"I can't believe I never realized this was here," I say looking at him.

"I went for a walk after I finished working at your house and I found this," he says walking to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you for showing me this," I say.

Lucas cups my cheek in his strong, masculine hands and leans forward to softly kiss me. He's about to pull away, but I snake my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Lucas slips his tongue inside my mouth,massaging his tongue with mine. My heart is soaring at this point. The way Lucas made me feel was unexplainable. And he was a really good kisser.

"We should get going," Lucas said when he looked at his watch.

"Alright," I say as he took my hand and led me back to my house.

I took one last glance at the gorgeous scenery around me. I was happy that Lucas had taken me there. It was perfect.

When Lucas brought me to my front door before he left, I gave him a quick kiss good bye and walked slowly inside.

I made my way to the stairs, when suddenly a light in the living room turned on.

"Stop right there young lady." Oh great. It was my dad. "Now tell me, where could you have possibly been at 5:30 in the morning?"

I swallowed hard. "I...umm...I..went for a quick jog."

"At 5:30?" he asks. I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air. I couldn't sleep either," I say trying to make my lie sound more believable.

"Ok, fine."

He believed me. He actually believed me. Lie accomplished.

"I think I'm going to go try and get some sleep. Tonight's the carnival anyway. I don't want to be falling asleep on any rides," I say laughing.

My Dad just looks at me weirdly. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm great."

I walked away from him and went up the stairs. I kind of get really nervous when I'm lying about something, as you can tell. No matter how little or big the lie was, I always end up feeling guilty. I rarely ever lie to my Dad and when I do guilt always ends up sinking in.

I thought about the lake Lucas had shown me. It was so wonderful. He was wonderful. It was absolutely adorable when Lucas had climbed up to my window. He always managed to make me laugh, even if it was four-thirty in the morning. The side of Lucas that wasn't so cocky was coming out more with me. I was happy that it came out with me instead of someone else. He had such a big heart underneath everything.He was perfect. We were perfect.

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Ok everyone, I'm really sorry that this isn't an update. I only had time today to update Judgemental, and I'm not going to be able to update this story tomorrow either. I PROMISE that it will be updated in two days! Once again I am extremely sorry because I really want to try to update my stories at least once a day.

I would also like to say thank you for reading this fan fic and my other story Judgemental. I am so glad that you all are enjoying them. I've been updating like crazy because all of your reviews are so motivating. Don't ever feel like you have to leave me a good review. I like critism because I like to improve.

Once again, thank you so so much!

Much Love,

Gianna :D

P.S. There's a possibility that I'll be writing a new story in the near future so watch for it!


	8. Declaration

**A/N: Alright everyone! Chapter seven is here! Once again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this. I'm really going to try to get my stories updated everyday, but if I can't ge to them I really apologize. I hope you enjoy this one! Review when you're finished!**

**xoxox**

**Gianna**

**Chapter 7- Declaration**

Today was a gorgeous day. The weather was warm while the air was crisp. The breeze was cool with a slight, warm, spicy taste to it. The sun was shining high in the sky. Today was going to be a great day.

Wildflowers were growing carelessly in the ditch beside the road I was walking on - buttercups, stalks of purple lupine, yellow daisies. I don't know why I never noticed those before. I pick a dandelion out of the high, plush grass. I make a wish and blow it. It's blizzard of white fluff spreads out on the breeze. You're probably wondering what I wished for? Well, I'd tell you, but then it wouldn't come true.

I was on my way to meet Lucas in front of the diner that Brooke and I were kicked out of. Funny place to meet him, right? Yeah, I thought so too. I'm really falling for Lucas, hard. Everything I do makes me think about him no matter what. It's like he's on my mind twenty four hours a day seven days a week. I find myself missing him if he's not holding my hand or touching me. I've never liked anyone as much as I like Lucas. He makes me feel so many emotions at the same time. He's really a great guy.

As I begin to approach the diner, I stop. I stop to look at Lucas and admire him. His features were all so perfect; his sandy blonde hair, his clear blue eyes, his perfectly proportioned lips, and his tall figure. Every thing about him was wonderful. He glanced to his left and noticed me. The smirk on his face gave me butterflies in my stomach. He strolled toward me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. Lucas planted his lips on mine, picked me up, and spun me around as if he hadn't seen me in years. (Truth is I just saw him a few hours ago while he was working.)

He always managed to make me laugh or smile out of no where. His laugh was extremely contagious because when he would let out a slight chuckle, I would catch myself laughing. It was almost like an automatic reaction or something like that.

"So, remind me why you made me meet you here again?" he asks.

"Because my Dad is home, and I don't want him to see us together," I say.

"Ah, yes."

"My Dad is the type of guy that doesn't mind if I have a crush, but when it comes to dating, he goes psycho."

"That's good to know that you're father is going to go psycho on me when he finds out we're dating," Lucas says sarcastically.

"No, he's not going to go crazy. He'll probably mostly be angry with me for not telling him."

Lucas takes my hand, and we just walk along the dirt road.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him.

"What are we going to do at the end of summer, Peyton? When I have to go back to Chicago," he asks.

The end of summer. I hadn't really thought about that. Now that I have, it seemed like it was my biggest fear. I didn't want him to go, but I decided it was too early in summer to talk about him leaving.

"Lucas, it's the middle of June. Your not going to be leaving until the end of August. Let's not talk about that right now. We have a long way to go," I say.

"I know we do. It's just I want to tell you something, but I can't. I don't want to scare you away, and I don't even know if you want to hear, especially this early," Lucas says.

"Lucas, you can tell me anything. You know that. And how would you know if I don't want to hear something when I haven't even heard it yet."

"Because I just have a feeling in my stomach, and I feel like maybe I should just listen to my instincts and wait to tell you."

Lucas was becoming very jittery and nervous all of a sudden. His words were stuttering, and he kept running his hands through his hair. I could feel his palms. They were really sweaty, and I knew it wasn't from the heat. Something was up with him.

"Well, then, if that's the way you feel, then wait to tell me. Like I said, you can tell me anything, but I'm not going to force you to if you don't want to," I say reaching in to hug him.

"No, I do want to tell you. I'm just not sure if it is the right time."

"I know. I know. You don't have to explain yourself."

He was really confusing me. I wasn't sure what was going on inside of his head and what was bothering him so much. Lucas seemed like he really wanted to tell me, but he couldn't. I decide to just drop the subject. We walk in silence for a little while. I look over at Lucas who is swallowing hard. Why is he acting this way? He's acting as if he has commited a murder or something.

"Peyton, how..how do you feel about me?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Just what type of feelings do you have for me?" he asks.

"I like you, Lucas. I like you a lot. Clearly, I do because if I didn't then we wouldn't be dating." I look the other way and then look back at him. "Lucas, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird all of the sudden?" I ask him seriously.

"I don't know. I guess there is just so much going on in my head right now," he says.

"Well, tell me what you're thinking. Don't imply it to me. Just say it straight out."

"Peyton, I love you," he says without hesitation.

I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. I just stop walking and stare at him. Is he serious? This has to be some kind of joke. We've only been dating for a couple of weeks. How could he possibly love me? You can't love someone this early on in a relationship. Can you?

"I know we've only been going out for a little while, but it's the truth. I love you, and it's really scaring the hell out of me because I haven't felt this way about anyone. I never let myself need anyone, but with you I can't help it. I need you in my life. I'm in love with you."

I'm still trying to register everything he's telling me. I shake my arms to see if maybe I'm just dreaming, and I'm going to wake up or something. Nope. It's really happening.

"It's why I brought up when the summer ends. That's probably going to be one of the worst days of my life when I have to leave you. I know this is all overwhelming for you, but I just had to say it. I can't control how I feel about you." He pauses for a few seconds before continuing. "When I'm with you, it's like everything else in the world disappears. You know? It's just you and me and no one else."

I stand there speechless, looking at him like a deer in headlights. He loves me, but how? How does he already have such intense feelings for me? I wasn't sure if I loved him just yet. I mean I liked him a lot, but I didn't know about love. Maybe I did, but I just wasn't sure. This was happening all too fast for me to keep up with.

"Now would be a good time to say something," he says with a slight smile.

The smile quickly fades when I just stare at him. He looks away from me. I can tell he's hurt.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," he says gesturing toward me, "I was afraid you would look at me like the way you're looking at me right now."

I swallow hard before I speak. "It's just, I don't know what to say. It's kind of scary to think that you care for me so much, but at the same time it's not."

He nods his head in agreement.

"I...I...I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders.

This time he's the one just staring. Maybe, he was expecting me to say 'I love you' back to him. But, I'm not so sure if I do yet. How could I say it if I don't know if I do? Love isn't a word you just throw around. It has to have meaning and it has to be meant.

"Lucas, are you really sure?" I ask him.

"Sure that I love you? That I'm in love with you? Yes," he says without stopping.

He was very sure and very clear of his feelings for me. I could tell he was scared of them just by the way he was acting.

I started to become overwhelmed and extremely astonished with everything. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I have to go," I said before walking in the opposite direction, down the road.

He didn't chase after me or try to stop me. He let me go. I wanted to look back, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see the pained expression on his face, his broken heart, his extreme sadness, especially because it was all caused by me. It was all too much, too soon. I couldn't register it all. I guess I get scared really easily. No one has ever felt that way about me, and it's frightening.

Tears start to escape my eyes as I start to approach my house. I have to ask myself, Do I love him? Am I in love with Lucas? Is he just saying that he loves me? I close my eyes tightly in frustration. I'm feeling so many emotions right now; sadness, anger, confusion, happiness.

I walk into my house and find my father sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Hey hon," he says as he still looks at his newspaper.

"Hi," I say wiping a tear from my eye.

He looks up when he sees the crack in my voice. "Peyton, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got something in my eye," I say with a small smile. "I'm just going to go up to my room, ok?"

"Ok," he replies. "If there's anything wrong, then you can talk to me."

"I know."

I walk up the stairs and into my room where I sit down slowly onto my bed. I'm really hoping that Lucas isn't angry with me. I feel horrible right now. Oh God, I hope he doesn't think I don't want to be with him anymore. That's the last thing I want.

Love is just such a strong word. It has a lot of power to it, and for Lucas to already have that feeling about me is something overwhelming. At the same time, I'm happy about it. I'm so confused right now.

I get up off my bed and go downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going out for a little while," I say as I open the back door.

"Don't make it a late night," he says back.

"Ok," I yell from the porch.

I start to run in the direction of Lucas' Uncle Brad's house.

I need to talk to him. I have to.

**I love reviews**


	9. On Both Sides

**A/N: All of your reviews are so awesome! Now, some people were asking why Lucas declared his love for Peyton so early. Well, I wanted to have somewhat of a love at first sight type of thing and I wanted to show how it's scaring Lucas to have such immense feelings for Peyton so early on in their relationship. It's not going to affect the length of the story, so don't worry!**

**With all that said, here's chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

**xoxox**

**Gianna**

**Chapter 8- On Both Sides**

I stop running when I approach Lucas' Uncle Brad's house. I stand and think deeply about Lucas and the way he has been making me feel. He's made me feel special, beautiful, and perfect. Almost like there was nothing that could ever be wrong with me.

I walked slowly onto his porch and brought my hand to the door. I pulled it away with hesitation running rapidly though my body. I hurt him so bad and the last thing he wanted to see was probably me. I brought my hand up to the door and lightly knocked on it three times.

"Peyton! Hey!" Brad said as he answered the door. He looked at the watch on his wrist. "What are you doing here at 9:00? Is anything wrong? Is there something wrong with your-"

I cut him off. "Everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to Lucas."

"Oh, I'm sorry darlin'. He's not here."

"Do you know where I could find him?" I ask.

"Well, he didn't really say where exactly he was going. Maybe, he went to go hang out with that Brooke girl." He stopped and scratched his head. "I'm sorry Peyton. I don't know where he might have went."

"It's ok. Thanks anyway," I say as I start to walk down the steps.

"Oh, Peyton. Is there anything you want me to tell him if I see him before you?" he asks.

"Just tell him I stopped by," I say walking away.

"I'll be sure to. Bye Peyton."

I raise my hand and wave goodbye to him. I shove my hands in my pockets as I begin to wonder where he might have went. I begin to walk to the lake that Lucas had shown me.

The dark, summer night makes me feel vulnerable to my surroundings. The warm breeze blows toward my face as I look up at the jetblack sky. It seems like there is no space or time while everything around me looks so serene and calm. Everything in the sky floats like a balloon, free to be itself. No pressure. No need to be materialistic. From the way I hurt Lucas, I I feel lonliness smothering me like a blanket. My fear of losing him runs very thoroughly up and down each and every one of my veins throughout my body, causing me to tremble.

I reach the beautiful lake that Lucas had recently shown me. I have to look away from it because the sight of the lake makes me miss him even more. My head whips around when I hear a twig snap behind me. I look in all directions and see no one.

"Who's there?" I manage to get out, the fear obvious in my voice.

I see a dark figure come out of the tall trees.

It's Lucas. Thank God.

I'm not sure what I want to do when I see him. Judging by the look on his face, he seems shocked to see me there. I'm just as stunned.

"I went by your house earlier. You weren't there," I say walking toward him.

"Yeah, I just went for a walk," he says rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

I sigh before I speak. "Lucas, I'm sorr-"

He stops me. "Peyton don't."

"No. Let me finish. I'm sorry that I walked away from you like that. It's just you scared me with all the talk about how much you were falling in love with me. I guess your love just really makes me afraid because no one has ever told me that they were in love with me."

He bows his head slightly while studying the moist ground intently.

"Lucas, how do you know that you're really, truely in love with me?" I ask.

His head whips up and stares into my eyes. "Peyton, all of this scares me just as much as it scares you. I can't go five minutes with out thinking of you, and it's driving me crazy. My heart races uncontrollably whenever I'm near you." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I open up with you in a way that I haven't with anyone else. Ever. I love everything about you, Peyton. I love how you smile whenever I say something stupid or how you twirl your hair with your fingers when you're really nervous about something. I love the way you grab my face whenever you kiss me and the way you hold my hand tightly when you see something that bothers you." Lucas rubs his face and then continues. "I love all the little things about you because those are the things that matter. I love you, Peyton. I love you because you're you."

At this point, there were hot tears rolling down wetly upon my cheeks. It seemed like I was crying a river, with ragged currents flowing down my face onto the wilted collar of my shirt. I wiped them away, but they just kept coming. I had never felt myself cry like this before. But it wasn't tears of sadness or pain, it was happiness. The happiness that Lucas has given me. My tears were for his love; the love that Lucas shows me. My tears were for my love; my love for Lucas.

Lucas walks closer to me and kisses me softly on the lips. I feel his heart beat quicken as soon as his lips touch mine. I pull away after a few seconds and smile widely at him.

"I love you, too," I say proudly.

He grins at me with satisifed look across his face before planting another kiss to my lips.

Some people say that teenagers don't know what love is like, that they won't know until they're married, that they are too young to understand it. But they are wrong. I think that we know more about the immensity of love than anybody else in the world. We do understand the feelings and emotions that this love brings along with it such as happiness, sadness, pain, and wanting.

Love is different when it is compared to lust. You only know it when you sense it and when you feel it in your heart. It makes you want to burst into to tears because the person that you're with makes you happier than you have ever been. That's how I feel with Lucas. When he looks at me he really sees me, like right down into my soul.

Lucas and I walk into a grassy field full of wildflowers and the sound of crickets. We sit in the tall grass and say nothing. Not one word. Both of us not wanting to ruin the moment. I sit in between his legs with my back against his chest while his arms are wrapped snuggly around my waist. Every few minutes, he'd bring my hands close to his face and kiss them lightly. I'd smile at him and he'd smirk back at me.

I don't know how I was living life with out him. It just seems that with him here everything makes sense now, like I finally have something to actually live for. That something is my love for Lucas. It's not like I was this extremely unhappy person with out him. It's just now that he's here, I can't imagine him not being here. My mind drifts to September when he has to go. I shake the thought away quickly because it's only June, and the future isn't here right now. Honestly, the furture scares me a lot because of Lucas.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks breaking the stillness.

"You. Me. Us," I say. "You make me so happy, Lucas."

He kisses the side of my forehead.

We lay down on the warm ground talking at first, but then he pulls me to him so I could rest my head on his chest. He snakes his arms around my waist while I listen to his heart. Before either of us knows it we are fast asleep...

**Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen.**

**Reviews please.**


	10. Stay Away From Him

**A/N: Ok so the last chapter was extremely short and I wanted to apologize for that. I was going to a graduation party for my cousin and I wanted to give you guys at least something. I hope this chapter makes up for it. This one is somewhat of an emotional chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**xoxox**

**Gianna**

**Chapter 9- Stay Away From Him**

The next morning, I woke up to the soothing sound of Lucas' heart. The sky was a yellowish-orange color because the sun was just starting to rise. The breeze was blowing lightly around us while the birds chirped songs of love and joy. I was happy to be here, in Lucas' arms. There was no place that I would rather be. He looked so beautiful while he slept. His chest rose and then fell underneath me. I lifted my head from his chest and rubbed his face with my hands. His cheeks had a little stubble on them. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked, almost like a baby. I ran my fingers through his soft, sandy blonde hair hoping that we could stay like this forever. He stirred a little when I kissed him softly on his perfectly shaped lips.

I was in love.

I positioned my head back down on his chest as I played with the hem of his gray T-shirt. I looked back up at him and smiled a little. I don't think I have ever had so much happiness inside of me. No one has made me as happy as I am right now. I never wanted to leave him. All I wanted to do was be with him for the rest of my life. He was all I could ever think of.

My confusion on being unsure if I loved him was officially gone. I am so in love with him that it was almost hard to believe. I never imagined myself falling for someone like Lucas. We were different people, but at the same time we were the same. He understood me better than anyone.

I felt Lucas wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head. He was awake. I stared up at him and a smile formed on my lips.

"Hey, you," he said.

"Good morning," I said nuzzling my face closer to his chest.

He looked around. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Nope."

He raised his arm and looked at his watch. "It's 6:30."

Just then I remember my Dad. Oh my God, he was going to kill me. I quickly let go of Lucas and sat up.

"Lucas, it's 6:30!"

"Yeah, I know. What's your point?"

"My point is my father is going to kill me! What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Shit. I didn't think about that," he said bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, I can tell. What am I supposed to do? He's probably worried sick. He's going to kill me. I'm going to be so dead!"

I started to panic. I had to go home, but I didn't want to. I knew there would be hell to pay. My Dad would be screaming at me. I could see it now.

"Ok. Just calm down. I'm sure if you just explain to him what happened, he'll understand," Lucas said rubbing my back.

"Oh yeah totally. Hey Dad, I was out all night because I with Lucas a.k.a the person who works for you, a.k.a.a the guy that I've been dating and ended up falling in love with. He will definately love that," I say sarcastically.

"Peyton, you're overreacting. Just tell him and I'm sure he'll be willing to listen to you."

"No, Lucas. You don't know him. I mean my Dad's a good guy, but he'll freak out. That's just the way dads are when it comes to their daughters."

I run my hands nervously through my hair and get up and start pacing.

"Peyton, stop doing that. You're driving me nuts. Just sit down and relax," Lucas says grabbing my hand and gently pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm really nervous to tell my dad, and he's going to be so angry with me when I walk through the front door," I say.

"Hey," Lucas says lifting up my chin, "It's going to be ok."

"That's easy for you to say. You're uncle won't even care that you were out."

"Yeah, you're right," he says laughing. I playfully punch him in the arm.

"You're really not helping," I say trying to hide my smile.

"Well, do you want me to come with you when you tell him?" he asks.

"No, that would most likely be worse. I'll do it by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure," I say pecking him on his lips.

"Alright, well why don't you head home so you won't get in any more trouble than you probably already are in. I'll see you in a few hours," Lucas says.

"Ok. I love you," I say.

"I love you too Peyton."

I get up off the ground and begin to walk toward my house. This was going to be one hell of a battle. My father and I rarely ever fought but when we did, it was not pretty. There was always lots of yelling and bickering.

I approached my house and took a deep breath before walking up the steps. My heart was beating extremely fast because of my nervousness. I opened the door and slowly walked inside. I walked to the living room where I saw my father. Wish me luck. I'm going to need it.

"So, I had this crazy dream last night. Do you want to know what it was about?" my father asks me. I don't say anything. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. I dreamt that my daughter didn't come home last night. She stayed out all night and didn't walk through the front door until 7:00 in the morning. She didn't even bother to call and tell me that she was going to be seven hours late. Oh, wait that wasn't a dream was it?" he says with anger piercing through his eyes. "You better have a damn good explanation, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer starting with where the hell you were!"

"Look, Dad. I'm really -"

He cuts me off. "Don't tell me that you're sorry! I've been worried sick about you, and I haven't stopped pacing around this house since 1:00 in the morning! Now, how about we start with you telling me where in the world you were! Does that sound good to you? Good. I thought so too. Start talking!"

"I was in the grass field down the street," I say quietly, avoiding my father's gaze.

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping."

"Who were you with?" he asks, the sound of fury obviously in his voice.

I start to talk, but then I stop. The hesitation was clearly in my words.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and one more time only. Who the hell were you with?" he asks, his voice extremely serious.

I swallow hard before answering. "Lucas," I mumble.

He doesn't hear me.

"Who?"

"Lucas," I whisper.

He still doesn't hear me.

"Peyton! I can't hear you when you mumble your words. Speak louder. Who were you with?"

I sigh. "I was with Lucas."

He rubs the back on his neck in confusion. "Lucas? Lucas Scott? The one who works for me?"

"Yes," I say bowing my head.

"You...I..." he suddenly doesn't know what to say. "Did you.."

"No! We didn't have sex," I yell.

He sighs with relief. "Why were you with him?"

"I... I've been dating Lucas for a couple of weeks now," I say.

"Peyton, why would you get involved with someone that works for me?"

"I don't know, okay. It just kind of happened. I wasn't expecting it either."

I can tell that he is searching for the right words to say, but he can't find them. He opens his mouth to talk but then stops.

"I'm in love with him, Daddy," I say now looking him directly in the eye.

He laughs a little.

"I'm serious, Dad. I love him."

"Peyton, you are seventeen years old. You don't know what love is!" he yells.

"Don't tell me that I don't know what it means when I do!" I fire back.

"Lower your damn voice! You don't talk to me like that! I'm your father!"

"I'm sorry. But I won't apologize for loving him because I know what I'm feeling and what I'm feeling is love. I love him."

"Peyton, you don't love him!" he stops for a moment. "Get in your room. You're grounded."

"Dad that's so unfair! I'm sorry that I fell asleep and I-"

"Go to your room!" he yells.

I look at him and then run up the stairs. I slam the door behind me so hard that I'm pretty sure the house shook. I jump onto my bed and grab my pillow. I bring it to my face and scream into it as loud as I can. I'm so angry. How can he tell me that I don't love him? He doesn't know how I feel right now! He's not in my body and he doesn't know what I'm thinking! I throw my pillow against the wall and start to cry. He doesn't understand me and or what I'm going through. He can't stand the thought of me loving someone else besides him.

I lay my head on my bed and fall asleep.

About an hour and a half later, I wake up. I walk over to the mirror in my bedroom and wipe my tear-stained face. I open my door and walk downstairs. My father completely ignored my presence when I walked into the kitchen. I didn't say anything to him. Instead, I went into the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I whipped my head to the door. Oh boy, Lucas was working today. My Dad stared at me with a hostile look in his eyes.

"Stay here. I'll get it."

I set my glass of milk down and peeked around the corner as I watched my Dad open the front door.

"Hi, Larry," I hear Lucas say.

"Lucas, we won't be needing your services any longer," my Dad says rudely.

"Oh. Umm, is there something I did wrong?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is."

"Can I ask what it is?" Lucas asks.

"You're dating my daughter, and I want you to stay away from her!" my father says in a stern voice.

"With all do respect sir, I can't do that. I won't do that."

I smile at Lucas' words.

"Oh yes you will. You'll stay away from her, and I'll make sure of that."

"No. I love her," Lucas says respectfully.

"Do you honestly think you know what love is? You're what? Nineteen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Exactly. Like I told Peyton, you don't know what the meaning of loving someone is."

Anger starts to grow inside of me.

"I think you're wrong."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, how's this for wrong?" my father says as he slams the door in Lucas' face.

"Don't do that to him!" I yell at my Dad as I come out from the kitchen.

"I already did!" he says.

I go to open the front door back up, but my father stops me.

"No! You're going to stay away from him whether you like it or not!"

"You can't do that! It's not fair!"

"Oh, it seems very fair to me!"

"Daddy!" I scream. "Don't do this to me!"

"I don't want you with him! You understand me?"

"No, you can't tell me who I'm going to love!" I yell as I run up the stairs back into my room.

I slammed the door behind me once again and leaned my back against it. I started to cry as I slid down my door onto the floor. I sobbed into my hands. My tears wouldn't stop no matter how bad I wanted them to. I whipped the pens that were sitting next to me against the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. My head rested on the top of my knees as I continued to weep.

I went from being so happy and excited to angry and upset in just a matter of hours. Life wasn't fair. Nothing was.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Reconciliation

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! If you've read my other stories, you know that I have a lot going on right now. The next story I will update is** **Her and Me. Thank you all for your amazing reviews! They really get me in the writing mood! LOL! But anyway here's chapter ten of Southern Summer Love! Take some time to review! I love reading what you all think.**

**xoxox**

**Gianna**

**Chapter 10- Reconciliation**

After the fight with my Dad about Lucas, I've been ignoring him ever since. He doesn't let me go out anywhere, so it's not like I can sneak to see him. Trust me, I've tried going out my window, but he caught me. The look in his eyes was so angry when he noticed me climbing down the side of the house. I told him that it was his fault, that everything wrong in my life was his fault. Honestly, I don't think that I was that hard on him. Well, maybe a little, but he had it coming.

It seems like all I've been doing lately is crying. I haven't seen Lucas in over a week, and it's driving me nuts. With out him, it felt like there was this big, empty void in my heart that won't go away.

I didn't understand why my father was so angry about me dating Lucas. I can understand why he was angry that I was out all night, but it just made no sense to why he didn't want me to date Lucas. When we first met Lucas, he was teasing me about Lucas and how he thought I had a crush on him. Now, it's like once he finds out I'm dating him, everything changes. I just didn't understand where he was coming from. And if he wasn't going to listen to me, then I sure as hell wasn't going to listen to him.

My heart was spiraling into a deep abyss, shattering the warmth and happiness that once filled it. Being in love really sucked. Not that I didn't adore the fact that I finally found someone that I loved. Mainly just because when things were going so perfect something or someone always had to come along and ruin it.

I walked down the stairs completely disregarding my father's presence. He looks annoyed with me as I open the cabinet and pull out some chips. My Dad got up from his chair in the living room and walked into the kitchen. He rested his hands against the kitchen table while the newspaper was in his other hand.

"How long are we going to keep this up, Peyton? You're acting like a child," he says.

I can't believe it! Is he serious? I'm acting like a child?

"How am I acting like a child?" I ask defensively.

"Well, let's see. You're not speaking to me because of some boy just like a child who complains when she doesn't get what she wants," my father says as he puts his newspaper down.

"He's not just some boy. I'm in love with that boy who happens to have a name!" I yell.

"How many times do I have to tell you about watching your tone with me?" he yells back as he points his finger in my face.

"Maybe, I wouldn't have an attitude if you weren't being so selfish," I say leaning against the counter while I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why because I'm trying to protect you?" my father asks.

"Protect me from what? You act as if he is going to kill me or something," I say confused.

" I want to protect you from him."

"What do you mean 'him'? Lucas would never do anything to hurt me!" I yell.

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally, yes he will hurt you."

"So you're saying that he's only using me?" I ask infuriated.

My father's voice becomes a little quieter. "No. I'm protecting you from pain."

"Pain?"

"Yes, pain," he says rubbing his forehead before he continues to speak. "Mostly, from a broken heart," he says sighing. "Peyton, it's just ... I guess I just don't want you to have to experience that 1000 pound weight on your chest that makes you feel numb from the inside out. I don't want you to walk around in a fog that feels like it may never lift from your sight." He scratches his forehead and then keeps going. "I want to protect you from loneliness. When you have a broken heart, you feel like you've never been that lonely in your whole entire life. I just don't want time to have to heal that kind of pain because it takes too long to go away."

I lower my voice too. "Dad. Lucas isn't going to hurt me," I say as I walk closer to him.

"Honey, of course he is. Does the end of summer ring a bell?" he asks.

I think about it, and he's right. But the end of summer was so far.

"And I suppose I just don't want to give my little girl away," he says with a sad smile. "It's just when I heard you say you loved him, I was jealous and afraid. I thought of the moments when you were a little girl and you always thought that boys had cooties. I guess I just wanted you to be like that forever, even though I know you can't. I don't want to lose you, Peyton. You're all I have left."

I finally understood where my father was coming from. He was just simply scared for me. The last thing he wanted for me was a broken heart. I was happy that he was looking out for me the way a father should.

I walked closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, you will never ever lose me. No guy can compare to how much I love you. I'm going to be with you always," I say as I pull away from his embrace. "But you have to let me decide who I want to be with. If me dating Lucas is a mistake, then I want to find out for myself. I have to learn from my mistakes, and if I don't make any then there is no learning." I smile at him. "Just trust me on this, ok?"

He grins a little, "Your mom would be proud of you. Do you know that?"

I nod my head.

"I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks Dad," I say reaching in for another hug.

I'm glad that I reconciled with my Dad. I always hated when we were fighting because it always seemed to take forever for either of us to apologize. When we finally did, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Does this mean I can be with Lucas again?" I say with a slight smirk on my face.

"Yes, yes. Now go find him before I change my mind," he says chuckling and nudging my shoulder.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome! You're welcome! You're welcome!" he says mimicking me with a lot of enthusiam

I walked quickly out the front door and headed towards Lucas' house. I can't believe how quickly my mood had changed, but I wasn't complaining. I'm glad my Dad wanted to protect me. He was just doing what he thought was best. I'm happy that he listened to my point of view on everything. It was a lot better than completely ignoring each other.

I ran up to his front door and knocked impatiently.

"Peyton! Hey there! Haven't seen you in a while! What can I help you with?" Brad asked me as he opened the door.

"I was looking for Lucas. Is he here?" I ask.

"Yes, he's here. Just a minute," Brad says motioning for me to come inside.

"Lucas!" Brad yelled up the stairs.

"What?!" I heard Lucas yell back.

The sound of his voice made my heart soar with happiness. I started smiling with out even realizing it.

"Someone is here to see you!" Brad yelled as he winked at me.

I heard the sound of Lucas' foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Who is-" Lucas stopped when he saw me. "Peyton, hi," he said with a giant smile across his face.

"Hi."

Lucas looked over at his Uncle and raised his eyebrows. Brad just stood there smiling, not taking a hint until Lucas finally cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, I'll just give you two some privacy. I'll be out in the corn fields if you just so happen to need me," Brad said bowing his head as he walked to the back door.

With out saying a word, he walked closer to me and captured my lips with his. He cupped my face gently while I rested my hands on his wrists. The kiss was filled with so many emotions, but mostly love; our love.

"What happened? Does your father know that you're here?" Lucas asked frantically.

"He was just worried about me, and he was afraid to lose me. We talked everything out and now we're fine. And, yes, he knows that I am here."

"Oh God, Peyton I missed you so much," Lucas said as he closed his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too." I smiled and took his hand in mine. "But i'm here now. We can be together again."

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the front door.

"One second," Lucas said as he went to open the door.

"Lucas, hey."

It was my Dad. I watched and listened from the hallway to what he was saying.

"Mr. Sawyer," Lucas nodded as a gesture of saying hello.

My Dad cleared his throat before speaking. "Listen, Lucas. I owe you an apology. A really big one. It's just Peyton is my daughter, my only daughter. She's the only family I have left, and I guess the thought of her having a boyfriend makes me scared. She always wanted to be with me all the time, and then she says she's in love, and I felt like I was going to be brushed under the rug. I just wanted to protect her, but protecting her doesn't mean that I had the right to break the two of you up. I shouldn't have fired you either. " My Dad stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm very sorry."

Lucas held out his hand and shook my fathers. "It's ok. I understand why you were so nervous."

"You still want to work for me?" My Dad asks with hope in his voice.

"Sure. It'll give me something to do other than sitting around here," Lucas says laughing slightly.

I see my father look inside the house a little. "Peyton, you can come out now."

"How did you know I was listening?" I ask laughing as I walk to the front door.

"How could I have not known?" he asks.

Lucas chuckles a little.

My Dad looks toward Lucas. "Just make sure you two don't have anymore sleepovers in the grass fields down the street or else then you'll wish I would have kept you guys apart," he says with a grin.

"Yes, sir."

"Is your uncle out back?" my dad asks.

"Yes. He's in the corn fields."

"Good. Good. I haven't seen him in so long. We have a lot of catching up to do," he says while walking to the back door.

"That wasn't so bad," Lucas said while he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah, for you. My dad and I were ignoring eachother for the past week until finally we talked and screamed at the other. You had it easy because your apology was civilized. My Dad looked like he wanted to bite my head off," I say giggling a little.

"Well, everything's better now," Lucas says while he took my hand in his and walked out to the backyard.

I sigh with relief that I'm not fighting with my Dad and that I can be with Lucas again. All of the bad stuff was actually turning out to be ok. Everything was perfect... for now.

**Hmm...what does the "for now" part mean? LOL**

**Reviews are Appreciated!**


	12. Love and Pain

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait, but it's back. Just so everyone knows even though I am a truly crappy updater, I plan on finishing my stories. Anyway, hopefully you guys will leave a review at the end and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Chapter 11- Pain and Love**

There's a saying that some things in life are too good to be true. Sometimes you have to pinch yourself to believe that you're still here and that the events happening around you are real and not some dream or fantasy. We control our dreams while we sleep. It wouldn't be called a dream if we didn't like what was happening inside of it. But reality is something that you can try to control, but will, honestly, never be tamed. It's just a fact of life.

In the summer, we're never in a hurry to get anywhere or go certain places. We're relaxed and at ease. Sometimes, I wish that everything that surrounds me would stop in time so I could savor it, and remember every little detail. I want to make my summer memories last.

Especially the ones that I've made with Lucas. Those are the ones that keep me up at night wishing that I could relive them. So when I'm with him, I try my hardest to remember everything. The mood, the scenery, the smell, the beauty, his facial expressions, my reactions, everything.

Today was different for me though. I was just plain out of it. Lucas would be talking to me, but I wouldn't hear a word he was saying. He would try to attract my attention by nudging my arm or cupping my cheek to take me out of my trance. He would give me the are-you-even-listening-to-a-word-I'm-saying look. Normally, I would laugh at his looks like that. But not today. Today was not the same.

I didn't have the same feeling in my stomach when I was around Lucas. The butterflies were calm not out of control like usual. My smile was fake, not the one that he was used to seeing. The glow in my green eyes had a certain darkness to it as if someone painted it black. I was afraid to become even more attached to him than I already was.

I could tell that Lucas was beginning to get frustrated with my inability to open up and talk to him. I was supposed to be able to go to him if I needed someone to talk to. I knew that he didn't like the silence that would linger for just a minute too long. He didn't like that I wouldn't hold his hand as tightly as I used to. He didn't like that I wouldn't laugh at his silly faces he would make when I was either crying or just in a bad mood. He didn't like when I wouldn't stay out in the fields with him while he was working. He didn't like that I wouldn't kiss him the way I used to.

Today was Monday, August 10. So what did that mean?

It means two more days until the End of Summer Carnival.

It means four more days until my father's barbeque.

It means five more days until I would go grocery shopping again.

Most importantly, it means seven more days until the worst day of my life. One more week until my heart would shatter into a billion little pieces. Seven days until I would begin to cry myself to sleep begging for the pain to end. One week until I would be alone.

One more week, seven more days, until Lucas would go back to Chicago.

I'm normally a brave person. A person who doesn't let certain emotions take over who she is. But right now, my biggest fear was August 17. I never thought that I would be afraid of a date. But that's what love does to you. It will either make you, or it will break you.

Love is an emotion that has the ability to make you do anything. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. It can make you change your behavior for the better or for the worse. It can drive you into a downward spiral of lost hope.

So right now, I hated love. Love was making me crazy. Love was what made me become afraid. Love is what broke down my walls of believing that this little emotion was overrated. Love is what made me vulnerable to the man that I was in love with in ways that I never thought possible.

Lucas and I walked along the dirt road with our fingers entwined. Our hands were touching, but I had never felt more far apart. I stared at the long road ahead of me realizing that we hadn't seen a car. I don't know why I was so concerned about that. There were hardly any cars that traveled on this road.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Lucas sigh. I turned my head to look at Lucas. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was angry. His jaw was clenched while the glow in his eye had a certain look of determination. I looked away when his gaze met mine.

He laughed. Not the type that comes out when something is funny. He laughed with frustration. I couldn't bear the thought that it was me that was causing him this.

Lucas stopped abruptly, causing me to jerk back when I continued walking.

I watched as he dropped my hand to rub the bridge of his nose. His hand trailed to the back of his neck while he took a long deep breath like he was afraid his air supply was limited.

"How long are we going to do this?" Lucas asked. He eyed me with seriousness.

I looked down at the tan colored dirt below my feet. "Do what?" I asked nonchalantly.

He shook his head and stared up at the sky. "Unbelievable." I swallowed hard and waited for him to continue with his speaking because I knew he wasn't done yet. "Are you really asking me that? 'Do what?' You know what I mean, Peyton. You've been so distant. It's not even like you're hear with me anymore? I mean you may be here physically, but you're not really 'here'." He gestured toward the space between us. "You barely even let me kiss you. And when you do, you pull away like I just shocked you or something."

I began to chew the bottom of my lip while I stared to my left at the corn field beside us. I really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"You're doing it again. You're not even listening to anything I'm telling you." He said loudly. His voice had fear laced in it. "It's like-" He stopped as if he didn't want to say the words.

I waited a few seconds for him to finish, but he didn't so I spoke. "It's like what, Lucas?" I asked staring into his eyes.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "It's like you don't want to be with me," he said in a whisper, but just loud enough for me to hear.

I immediately answered. "How can you say that?" I asked in disbelief. "Of course, I want to be with you."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then, why is it that you won't let me in. Why won't you tell me what's going on with you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"Don't even say it. Don't say that there is nothing going on with you. I know damn well that there is. Are you forgetting that I know you like I know the back of my hand? So don't even try it." He paused. "I just want to know what you're thinking so that I can sleep at night knowing that you still love me."

"I do love you, Lucas." I said unconsciously taking two steps toward him.

"Well, you sure have a hell of a way of showing it," Lucas said, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. "To me, it seems like you don't want to be with me anymore. I want you so bad, and it seems like you don't want me at all." He started to raise his voice as he became angry. I had never seen him like this before. He was always laughing and joking around with me. He never raised his voice with me.

"I do want you, Lucas. I just..." I stopped and stared at him as he waited for me to continue. "I'm scared," I said in a whisper.

He squinted his eyes a little and shook his head in confusion. "Of what? I would never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. Why are you all of the sudden so afraid that you don't even want to be in the same room as me?"

I ran my hands through my blond curls and rocked my head side to side. "That's not what I'm afraid of, Luke."

"Then, what is it?" he said stepping forward to take my hand. I watched as he placed a gentle kiss on my fingertips.

I had never seen him look so sad. Almost like he wanted to cry. It made my heart ache more than it has already been. He placed his other hand on the side of my face. On instinct, my face leaned into his touch.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked him as my voice began to crack.

I could feel them coming. They were threatening to escape my green eyes. My nostrils flared a little and then went back to there original size as I tried to fight back my tears.

He looked at me with concern. Lucas nodded his head and brushed his rough hand across my cheek. "August 10."

I nodded my head. "Exactly."

"Peyton, I don't understand." His voice was quiet.

I sniffled a little.

"What's wrong? Peyton, just tell me," he said. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"How do you not know what I mean?" I asked, but before he could continue, I spoke again. "You're leaving in a week."

That did it. I began to cry into his shoulder uncontrollably. I felt his right hand on the back of my head brushing through my hair while the other rubbed my back. I clutched myself to him as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. What could he say? Lucas was obviously avoiding this until the very last minute.

"I don't...want you...to go," I sobbed. My words were barely understandable.

I took my head from his shoulder and stared up a him when he didn't speak. He looked down at me and crashed his lips onto mine. It was a kiss that held lots of want and desire in it. I felt the need to be closer to him, as close as I could get. I felt his tongue gently trace my bottom lip, and I immediately opened my mouth. Our tongues danced feverishly together. It had been a while since we had kissed like this. I was always afraid to get too much closer to him than I already was. I was trying to wean myself away from him, thinking that it wouldn't be as hard when he left if I did that.

Our kiss was over too soon due to the lack of air. I pulled away slowly. Both of us were panting loudly. I waited for my breathing to slow down before I spoke again.

"I love you so much, Lucas," I said looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you too."

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Leave some reviews. BTW, the next update is halfway written so it should be up really soon!**


	13. Calendar

**A/N: So this came pretty quickly because I feel like I owe it to you all. I've been updating so poorly lately because, honestly, I lose my inspiration a little and I've been studying really hard in all of my classes. I'll try and get my updates a lot sooner. Once again, I do plan on finishing all of my stories even if the updates don't come as quickly. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! Please Review. They give me the inspiration to keep going! Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and my other ones!**

**Chapter 12- Calendar**

Remember when you were a child, and things were so much more simpler. Your worst fear was falling down and scraping your knee or not being able to play with your friends a little bit longer. As we all get older, life becomes more complicated. There's so much responsibility that you have to live up to. Some people are expecting great things from you while others are simply expecting you to fail. That's just life, and it's going to push you around.

But why did it feel like life was shoving me? Every time I got back up, it would throw me to the ground once more. The cycle would repeat and repeat and repeat...

Ever since Lucas came into my life, I felt like things had never been better. My world finally had meaning, and I felt like I finally had a purpose. I was put on Earth to fall in love with him. I know that I was meant to meet him, that we were meant to cross paths and fall in love.

And we did. We fell in love. He fell hard, but I fell harder.

To me, it seemed like Lucas was remaining calm about the whole situation. Ever since we had our heart-to-heart talk, he hasn't brought up leaving. That was starting to bug the hell out of me. He was ignoring the situation. What were we going to do? Would we still be together? Was this just for summer? Were we going to break up? There were so many questions that we had unanswered, but he didn't seem to mind.

He kept telling me just to stay in the present and pretend like the future wasn't there. That's hard to do especially when you know that the only man that you love is leaving you for his life back home.

Everything was so difficult and confusing that I could barely keep up with it. The beginning of summer was my dream come true. I finally found someone to love and that person loved me back. I guess I just thought that this would never end. But I guess everything fades away.

I just wish that it didn't.

I sat in my bedroom sprawled out across my bed. In front of me, rested a white calendar. I drew another "X" in permanent marker across August 11. I sighed loudly into my hands.

Today was August 12. That meant five more days.

I quickly closed the calendar, not wanting to look at the passing days any longer. It all went by to fast for my liking. I just wish that I could slow it down or stop time right where it was. I just want reality to be gone.

"Peyton!"

No. Obviously reality was still there.

I got up from my bed. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I opened my bedroom door and walked quickly down the stairs.

I saw Lucas standing in my kitchen talking with my father, wearing a short sleeve navy blue tee with khaki shorts. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked Lucas with confusion. I didn't remember him saying that he was coming over.

He smirked a little. "I just thought that maybe you'd want to go to the End of Summer Carnival considering the fact that the whole town will probably be there. Plus, believe it or not, I've never been to a carnival," Lucas laughed.

I faked a small laugh and hesitated. I wasn't really in the mood for anything that had the words 'end of summer' in it, to be honest.

Lucas noticed my hesitation. "Oh come on. It'll be fun."

My dad looked over at me with squinted eyes. "Since when do you not want to go to a carnival. You love those since you were a little girl, Peyton." Why did my dad have to butt in on everything that I do?

I tried to make up a good excuse, but nothing came out. "Alright. Let's go," I said in defeat while walking toward Lucas and talking his hand in mine.

"Not too late, Peyton!" my dad called as we opened the front door.

"Alright dad!" I yelled back toward him.

Lucas chuckled a little.

"Why are you laughing?" I said as a smile crept up on my face. They say smiling is contagious.

"He always says that, and I never know what 'not too late' means," Lucas said as he opened his truck door for me.

I nodded my head a little. "He just doesn't want me walking in my house in the morning, like last time." I shuddered at the memory. That was not a good fight with my father.

Lucas and I drove to the carnival down the street. When we pulled up to it, there was a big sign in silly letters that read 'Last Time for Fun in the Sun.' I was beginning to hate the carnival due to all the little slogans that were reminding me that Lucas was leaving soon.

The lights at the carnival were beautiful though. All the reds, blues, yellows, greens, purples. It was all spectacular. The rides were different this year. The one ride that never changed was the Ferris wheel. It was always there standing tall above the rest of the rides.

The whole town was definately here.

Lucas took my hand as we walked up to the ticket booth. I began to pull my money out of my back pocket, but Lucas stopped me. "Peyton, no," was all he said. He turned to a man with a green wig on his head who looked like he enjoyed his job a little too much. Lucas looked back at me with surprised eyes. He was obviously not used to people like this. I smiled and laughed a quietly. He looked back at the green-haired man. "Um, hi. I need to tickets."

"Certainly, sir. Five dollars, please," he said in a squeeky voice.

Lucas handed him the money and reached to wrap his arm around my waist as we walked. I always felt safe with Lucas. Like no matter where I was, as long as I was with him, then I was home.

"So you've always loved carnivals?" he asked as we walked toward the rides.

I nodded my head. "Yes, ever since I was little. I would go with my mom and dad every time there was one here."

He smiled and reached down to give me a quick peck on the lips. It was amazing at how one little peck from Lucas could send my heart soaring like a rocket. He had such a huge impact on me. I loved every minute of it.

We stopped walking for a little while. I looked up at Lucas, and he was smiling at the sight around him. I giggled and he stared down at me. "What?" he asked with a confused look etched across his face.

"You've really never been to a carnival?" I asked smirking. "I know they have carnivals everywhere, so how is that possible?"

"I don't know. I just never decided to go. Now, I'm kind of mad that I never went to any because this is so...happy. Look at everyone around us. They are all so glad to be here and they're all smiling. It's like I just jumped into one of those cheesy novels where there's no such thing as hurt or pain. Just...love and happiness." He smiled and looked down at his feet. "That was kind of cliche."

I smiled at his statement. I, too, looked around at everyone. There was no hurt here. Just joy. He was right.

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" he asked as he pointed around at all the rides.

I looked around, but once again, the one that always stood out to me was the Ferris wheel. It was one of my favorite carnival rides.

Lucas caught sight of where my gaze was. "Ferris wheel it is," he said as he grabbed my hand and yanked me over to where the ride was. He was like a little kid. I thought that it was adorable.

We stepped into the cart, and the whole time Lucas' grin never left his face. He wrapped his arm around me, and I layed my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my head causing me to smile. I wanted it to always be like this, but I knew that in five days it wouldn't be. It wasn't fair that every time I had some sort of stable ground that I was happy with, it would get ripped right out from underneath my feet.

He sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

I bit down on the bottom of my lip. "You," I replied honestly.

He cleared his throat. "Really? What about me?" he asked sounding pleased.

I took my head off of his shoulder and reached up to grab his face. I kissed him with everything that I had. He smiled against my lips as he placed his hand on the back of my neck. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip requesting entrance into his mouth which he granted quickly. Our tongues battled together in heated kiss. It was a good thing that we were up high on the Ferris wheel. This was not the type of kiss that you would want to do in public...

I smiled up at him as I slowly pulled away. His eyes were still closed as he nodded his head. "Okay," he said, "Maybe you should think about me more often."

I giggled at his response and went back to rest my head on his shoulder.

Lucas and I had a great time at the carnival. We went on every ride there until the point where we felt like we would throw up. Lucas insisted that we play all the games too. He was determined to win me a prize, and he did. I got the biggest blue dog with yellow eyes. It was ugly, but I loved it because it was from Lucas.

We left the carnival at about 10:15 and decided to go for a walk. I left my prize inside of Lucas' truck. We walked along the dirt road hand-in-hand. Once again, the sadness crept up on me. Every time silence would form between us, I would remember the limited time that we had left. Almost as if it was our expiration date.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked with a grin. I loved his smile. It always seemed to calm me.

I nodded. "I had a wonderful time, Luke."

"Was it better than all the other times?" he challenged.

I nodded again. "Much better."

He smiled pleased with my response. "I had fun too. I'm going to have to go to carnivals more often now."

I laughed. It was quiet for a minute before I spoke. "So you never told me what college you go to," I said glancing toward him.

"Well, you never asked. I go to UIC," he said. "Are you excited for your senior year of high school?" he asked me.

I sighed and then hesitated for a moment. "Not really."

"Why not? It's your final year of high school. It's going to be great, and you'll be great. I know it," Lucas said squeezing my hand a little tighter.

I looked straight ahead when I spoke. "Luke, you know why I'm not excited."

I shook his head and closed his eyes for a second as we continued walking. "Peyton, come on. Do you always have to bring that up?" he asked obviously slightly angry with me.

"I'm sorry that I'm not like you who can just avoid the future. Let's face it, Lucas. You're leaving. You're going back to Chicago, and I'm staying here. You're 19, and I'm 17. You're in college, and I'm in high school. You're-"

He cut me off. "The one that I am in love with and will always love no matter what happens. Peyton, I've had the best summer I can ever remember all because of you. It's kind of funny because I didn't even want to come here this year because I told my parents that my summer would suck. But obviously, it didn't. I fell in love with an amazing girl who practically changed my life. That's the last thing that I could have ever predicted."

He reached for my face and pressed his lips gently to mine. It was a soft, sweet kiss, but it was laced with every emotion know to man.

He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes as if he was looking down into my soul. "You have nothing to worry about. I will always love you, no matter what happens, okay?" he said with a crooked grin.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Okay."

I know he told me that I had nothing to worry about, but how could I not worry? I would miss him so much. I got used to having him around for the past three months, and then to just have him gone would be a complete change. It would be like my whole world got flipped upside down. It was a change that I wasn't ready to face.

He decided to change the subject. "Peyton, can I ask you something?" he asked kind of awkwardly.

"Anything," I said as I took his hand and began walking again.

I could tell that he felt a little embarrassed. "Have you ever...?" he trailed off suggestively.

I froze when I knew what he meant. I bit down on my bottom lip, my nervous habit. Yes, I was indeed a virgin, and I felt a little weird telling him that. "No," I answered coolly, "Not with anyone."

"Oh," he said sounding almost relieved.

I looked away somewhat embarrassed. "Where did that question come from?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just thought about it, and I didn't know if you had or not."

"Have you?" I asked now curious.

He seemed a little reluctant to answer me. "Yeah," he began, "just twice though."

I couldn't help but feel both jealousy and embarrassment. I guess I was expecting him to say that he never had sex with anyone.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then I closed it trying to decide if I would sound stupid saying this. I chose to speak. "I thought you said that you had never been in love with anyone, before?" I asked, jealousy laced in my voice.

He looked toward me suddenly serious. "I haven't. I have never felt this way about anyone," he said pointing toward me. "It didn't mean anything."

"Oh," I said quickly wanting to change the subject.

He musht have sensed me feeling uncomfortable so he spoke. "I think I should take you home now. I mean I don't want you to be home too late," he said as we turned around walking back to the car.

I smiled and leaned closer to him.

When Lucas dropped me off, I gave him a quick peck goodbye and went straight to my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it while sighing. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed the calendar and permanent marker to put yet another "X" through August 12.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to be focusing on this story for a while, and then I'll go back to my other stories. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Leave a review please!**


	14. Expression

**A/N: Another quick update! Yay! I'm really happy that I've been still getting some awesome feedback about this story despite the fact that I made you all wait a long time for my updates to come back. I'm so glad that I have dedicated readers. It's really boosting my confidence. **

**Okay so I'm just warning some people that toward the end of the chapter it is rated M just to be on the safe side. **

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 13- Expression**

Have you ever had something that annoyed you so much that you would do pretty much anything to shut it up? I'm usually a pretty relaxed person. Someone who doesn't let things bother her so easily. But how could this not bother me? The tick and the tock.

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

I looked over at the alarm clock next to me. It was analog not digital. It had never really bothered me much, but right now it was driving me completely insane. All I wanted was for it to just be quiet, to at least give me just a little bit of silence.

I looked at it once more as I lay in my bed. 3:37 a.m. It was as if my clock was reminding me that my time with Lucas was limited. Like I was wasting my time just sitting here laying in my bed. I rolled over and decided that it was best just to try and ignore the nuisance.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I began to get so frustrated that I got up from my bed and forcefully grabbed my clock. I walked over to my bedroom window and opened it quietly. It was a calm clear night, but the calmness was soon disrupted when I threw the clock as far as I could out the two-story window. There's was finally silence. The reminder was gone.

I sighed and shook my head. "Why me?" I asked myself in a whisper.

I closed the window slowly and tip-toed back to my bed. Maybe tonight I should try and get some sleep.

--

I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I squinted them shut realizing that I was dead tired. I rolled in the opposite direction of the sunlight, but it lit up my entire room.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Then there was the pounding of something outside my window. Didn't anyone sleep on the weekends? I finally gave in and decided to wake up.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to the fact that there was two days until Lucas was leaving. It seemed like the days were flying by. I felt that I haven't had enough time to savor all my memories like I wanted to. I promised myself that I would try and remember as much as I could about the events that happened between Lucas and I. Good and Bad.

I walked sluggishly over to the window and cracked it open. I looked out to see Lucas pounding something with a hammer. I smiled as I watched him in his tight wife beater and faded blue jeans. Sweat glistened across his skin as he began to hammer once more.

He must of felt my presence from above. Lucas looked up toward my window at me and smiled. "Morning beautiful."

I grinned back. "Can ask why you're here on a Saturday? You don't work on Saturdays," I said leaning out the window a little.

He set his hammer on the piece of wood that he was working on. "Well, you're dad needed some help, and I needed some money. Simple as that," he said wiping his forehead. He looked at me strangely for a moment. "You okay? You don't look so good."

I yawned lightly. "Actually, I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why not?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I hesitated for a second, but then spoke quickly. "Um, I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

He nodded his head. Lucas obviously didn't want to get back into this conversation again. He didn't like talking about him leaving just as much as I didn't like it. But the truth of the matter was that this wasn't something we could avoid. I wanted to know where we would stand when he went back to Chicago.

"Is my Dad here?" I asked changing the subject.

He shook his head. "No. He said that he had errands to run all day today, and to tell you that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. So you have to be responsible." He laughed.

I nodded. "Okay, well come inside. You can take a break," I said with a smile. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom where I hastily brushed my teeth. I threw my loose curls into a ponytail, but didn't bother putting on any makeup. I didn't feel the need to have to worry about impressing Lucas. I was comfortable to be with out it around him.

I walked quickly down the stairs to the kitchen where I knew Lucas would be.

"Hey you," he said grabbing my waist and leaning down to kiss me.

I started to wrap my arms around his neck, but quickly pulled away when I felt his sweat soaked skin. "Ew, Lucas. That's gross. Since when do you sweat so much?" I asked with my nose scrunched.

"Since it is 97 degrees outside." He laughed. "You know you like it."

I rolled my eyes and went to the cabinet to get a pan. "Do you want some breakfast?" I asked reaching for the skillet.

Lucas came to my side and grabbed the pan for me, placing it into my hands. "No, I'm okay. I ate before I came here."

I nodded my head. "Suit yourself." I reached in the fridge and pulled out eggs, butter, and milk. "So, how's Brad doing? He hasn't been around here much, lately. Well, my dad actually goes to his house now. It used to be the other way around."

He took a seat on a stool near the counter. "He's okay. He's bummed about me..."

Lucas stopped, and I instantly knew why. He didn't want to bring up the little situation that we would eventually have to face. There were still unfinished details that we had to cover. There were questions that we needed answered regardless if he was ready to talk about it or not. I cracked the egg onto the skillet and put the lid on to let it cook for a bit.

I began to unconsciously play with the ring on my index finger. My nervous habit. I knew it. He knew it, too. "Luke, what are we going to do?" I began. He shook his head and looked toward the ceiling. "No, Luke. Come on. You're leaving in two days. We have to talk about this."

He shurgged his shoulders. "I don't know what there is to talk about," he said rubbing his knuckles against the counter top. "You already know what I want, Peyton."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, Lucas, I don't know what you want. You can't just expect me to assume it. We have to talk about this."

"I still want to be with you, Peyton. It's as clear and simple as that," he said nonchalantly.

I looked down at the floor. "Luke, you're making this sound so easy. It's not going to be. Long distant relationships are really tough, and it's not going to be like how it is right now. We can't see each other everyday like we have for the past three months."

I watched as he folded his hands out in front of him. "No, Peyton. It can be that easy. You're just making it more difficult than what it has to be." He closed his eyes in frustration before speaking again. "Why does it seem like you're pushing me away, again? Like you're trying to tell me that you know that this won't work. Do you-"

I interrupted him instantly. "I am not saying that, Lucas. I just think that-"

He cut me off. "Then what are you saying, Peyton," he said in a stern voice.

I took three steps toward where he sat. "Lucas, you know that I love you."

"I love you too, Peyton. I just don't understand what you're so worried about. We're going to be fine. You'll see. Everything is going to be okay." He sighed. "I have to get back to work. You can come outside with me when you finished your breakfast, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

He stepped toward me and lifted my chin to look him directly in the eye. He pressed his soft lips to mine, and then pulled away. "We're going to be fine," he said before walking out the door.

I spoke when he was out of sight. "I hope you're right."

I quickly began to take my egg off of the stove and eat it. The whole time, my mind was in a billion different places at once. It was as if there was confusion everywhere around me. But I didn't understand why I was so confused. I knew what he wanted, and I knew what I wanted. How was it confusing?

I guess it's just the thought of it all that confuses me. The thought of him not being around as much as he normally is. The thought of only being able to hear his voice through a telephone. The thought of worrying if he misses me as much as I miss him. The thought of not being able to touch him or be near him. The thought of possibly losing him...

It scares me. All of it does. I have never felt this way about anyone besides Lucas. And to think that in two days we'll say our goodbyes.

I immediately tried to shove the word goodbye to the back of my mind. It was like I enjoyed torturing myself with all of these painful assumptions.

I grabbed my plate and washed it before I went out to the yard where Lucas was. He was putting all of his tools away.

I paused. "You're finished already?" I asked surprised.

He nodded his head. "What can I say? I'm a fast worker."

I smiled. "What were you even making for him?" I asked.

"He wanted a couple of chairs for the kitchen so I offered to make them." He grabbed the cherry wooded chair and stood it up on its four legs. "What do think?" he asked. "Is it worthy enough to sit in your kitchen?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Of course it is. You made it." I went over to him and hugged him tightly, never wanting to ever let go. This is where I wanted to be forever. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

He sighed. "So what do you want to do today?"

I thought about it for a little while. "Well, we haven't gone horseback riding in forever. You want to go?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, hopefully this time I don't almost fall off."

I laughed at the memory. That was the first night he kissed me. That was the first night that I was beginning to fall in love with Lucas Scott. That was the first night that my life would be different because of him.

We walked to the barn with our fingers laced together. I opened the door to where Faith and the other horses were. "You can ride Hope this time," I said pointing toward her. I walked over to where the saddles rested. "You remember how to put these on?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. And yes, I remember how to put these on," he said.

I smiled and handed him the saddle. "Whatever you say, cowboy."

We saddled the horses and prepped them for the ride. To my surprise, he actually did remember how to put the saddle on. I have to say that I was a little disappointed that he didn't fall off. I just liked to tease him a lot.

We raced through the forest of trees, letting the hot wind whip against our faces. Of course, I beat him every single time, but he wasn't too far behind. Just being with Lucas right now was making me happier than I had ever been. I found peace and comfort with his presence.

We finally slowed the horses down after about five hours of riding. Lucas was a fast learner and he caught on really soon. I would have thought that he was a professional horse racer with how quick he turned out to be.

I turned my face toward him. "So tell me something, Lucas. What are you going to miss most about me?" I asked.

He looked toward the setting sun, and then back at me. "Everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Be more specific," I say sounding as if I'm fishing for compliments.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "The way you say my name when I do something that annoys you, and the way you laugh when I tell you a joke. The twinkle in your eye when someone understands what you're trying to say." He stopped for a second. "I'm going to miss all of it, Peyton. I'm going to miss you more than anything in the world."

"I'm going to miss you too, Luke. So much." I look toward the summer sun that was almost out of reach. I sighed at it's beauty. "We should head back. It'll be dark soon."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Plus, I think we pretty much worked these horses to death."

"Nah, there used to it," I said.

Lucas and I rode slowly back to my house never saying one word. We put the horses back in the barn to let them rest. They definately had a hard day. I looked at the clock as we entered the house. 9:57 p.m. It was hard to believe that we basically spent the entire day riding horses.

I looked to my left at the pile of laundry that was neatly folded. I must have forgotten to put it away. I looked back at Lucas. "Hey, I'll be right back. Give me a second."

He nodded his head and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Okay."

I grabbed the pile and brought it to my room. I began to put it away when I noticed the calendar. I sighed and picked it up. I reached for the permanent marker and drew another "X" through August 15.

Suddenly, my eyes began to sting with unshed tears that were threatening to fall. I sat down on the ground and buried my face to my knees as I began to sob. I grabbed the calendar again, but this time I slammed it against the wall causing a loud thudding noise. I wrapped my arms tightly around my knees and cried as hard as I had ever cried before.

I heard Lucas' quick footsteps coming up the stairs as he approached my room. "Peyton?" he looked down at me and rushed to my side. "Hey. What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked the concern obvious in his voice.

I shook my head side to side and threw my arms around his neck as I cried into his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me slowly figuring out why I was sobbing.

"I love you," I choked out between sobs.

"I love you, too, Peyton. It's okay. It's okay," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away slowly and stared deeply into his eyes. I looked so hard as if I was searching for something that I was trying to find. But I wasn't sure what it was. Approval? Trust?

I placed my hand on the side of his cheek and leaned forward to press my lips to his. It was a gentle, but captivating kiss, a mixture of heartbreak, sadness, love, and happiness. There was a warm feeling in my heart that had never been reacting this way before. I longed for the moment to be near him. I felt him snake his warm hands around my waist as we continued our gentle grazes.

Mesmerized lips pressed together time after time, taking us to a completely different world. A world where just the two exist while everyone else disappears. I feel Lucas' warm tongue slide across my bottom lip. Soon enough, I open my mouth for him. Our rapid breathing and dancing tongues brought a fiery heat to the already warm room.

Desire ignited the world around us as we become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sent waves of passion crashing over us. The rest of the world was engulfed in our lustful burning flames as our kisses grew more urgent.

Without realizing it, I caught myself reaching for the bottom of his wife beater. I felt his mouth slowly stop moving with mine. He opened his eyes abruptly and staref into mine for a long moment. I bit my bottom lip gently as I pulled his garment over his head to throw it to the floor beside us.

I admired his perfect body. His taut chest and chiseled abs. He's like some sort of god. Then, I slowly met his gaze. He was still looking at me with uncertainty. I leaned toward him and kissed his soft lips. My heart was thudding loudly against my chest as if it was about to explode.

Our lips pulled apart once again, as I cautiously raise my hands leisurely above my head. I smiled at him in embarrassment as he sensed what I mean. Lucas gently grasped the bottom of my black tee and lifted it off of me. He watched me as I took his hand and placed a small kiss upon it and then entwine our fingers.

I felt him scoop me up off of the ground while I instinctively wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him. My back hit my bed as he set me down and brought his lips to mine in a frenzied kiss. It was all happening in slow motion for me.

His careful lips left mine to trail kisses down my jaw and eventually to my neck. I moan at the feeling that I never thought anyone could make me feel. My hands pressed against his chest and then went down to the zipper on his faded jeans. My hands shook nervously as I tried to unzip his pants. Finally, I had completed my task and began to pull them down his legs.

I reached behind me to take off the black bra that would reveal my breasts. I anxiously undid the clasp and slid the bra down my shoulders, throwing it the ground. Lucas smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine. I ran my hands up and down his toned back while he pulled my body flush against his.

Soon enough, his hands found the zipper on my jeans. He hastily pulled it down and began to pull them off of me. I wiggled around a little to help get them off faster.

He smiled against my lips as I toyed with the waistband of his boxers. I, unhurriedly, pulled them down revealing his erection. I was in awe and honestly a little more nervous now. He looked at me with concerned eyes before he tugged my panties down. I nodded for him to continue and watched him carefully.

At this point, my heart was racing at 200 beats a minute while my palms were sweating uncontrollably. I was a little embarrassed due to my extremely heavy breathing.

Lucas settled himself comfortably between my legs and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper.

I cupped his face in my hands and nodded. "I trust you."

He pursed his lips together before he bent down to touch my lips with his. I felt a pain that was new to me in my inner thighs as he slowly entered me. I gasped and closed my eyes. Lucas didn't move until I nodded for him to continue. I felt him thrust slowly in and out of me while his lips danced across my neck.

A brave tear escaped my eyes. Lucas stared down at me while he continued to move slowly. He bent down and kissed the tear away. I felt like this was where I belonged. With Lucas forever.

The pain started to fade away, gradually turning into pleasure. Our movements began to turn faster while involuntary moans escaped both our mouths. Our minds, bodies, and souls were one. I felt at ease the whole time as Lucas whispered how beautiful I was and how much he loved me into my ear. He made me feel so special.

The moment was over too quickly for my liking. Lucas collapsed down onto me, both of us panting loudly. He picked his head up and placed a kiss on my sweat soaked forehead before resting his head against my chest. I unconsciously ran my fingers through his blond hair. Neither of us spoke a word, both too afraid to ruin the wonderful moment.

At this point, the rest of the world was far away from us. No one else mattered besides him and I. The intensity between us still remained.

The moment we shared was perfect. It made me realize that this was how it was supposed to be. Him and me. It didn't matter where we were, only who I was with. I was both happy and sad. Happy because it was actually happening. Sad because it ended too soon...

**A/N: Definately my favorite chapter. Let me know what you all think! Leave a review! I love reading them.**


	15. Almost Time

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has continued to read and review this story. The support is wonderful, and I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the way I'm writing. I've really been on a roll with updating because I finally know how I'm going to set up each chapter. Usually I just go with the flow, but now I'm on a set schedule. Oh, and just so you know, your questions will be answered throughout the story if I don't answer them in my author's notes. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Review when you're finished. I love to read them!**

**Chapter 14- Almost Time**

It's amazing how certain events can make you forget all of the worries that were once flooding your mind. Suddenly, your troubles are a thousand miles away and no where to be found. That's a good feeling to have, and you surely want it to last forever.

The morning sun peered through the curtain of my window as I slowly opened my drowsy eyes. I felt a blanket of warmness all around me as I leaned closer to the beautiful man laying asleep next to me. I smiled at the sight of him while recollections from the night before came back to me. I had never been so happy in my life.

Our legs were entwined while his hands rested on my bare back. I raised my hand to his face and traced his perfect features; his lips, his closed eyes, his noise, his cheeks. He was flawless in every sense.

Lucas stirred a little causing me to pull my hands back. I didn't want to wake him from his peaceful slumber. To my pleasure, he remained asleep. I pulled myself a little closer against his body and snuggled my face into his naked chest, wishing that I could always stay like this.

I felt Lucas' grip tighten around me, and I knew that I had waken him. I heard him yawn quietly and then place a kiss on the top of my head. I lifted my face away from his chest and spotted him grinning down at me.

"Hey you," he said his voice slightly groggy.

I reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. "Hi."

He rubbed his hands up and down my back sending chills throughout my entire body. I shook slightly at the feeling. It was incredible that his slightest touch could send waves of electricity through me.

In certain relationships, sometimes sex can ruin the connection that a couple may share, making it more physical than emotional. Sometimes it can bring out the insecurities in you or make you afraid to open up to the person that you were sure that you loved. In other cases, like mine with Lucas, it can strengthen the bond that you share causing the two of you to become closer than ever. I was glad to know that I knew Lucas on the both a physical and emotional level. It made my love for him seem deeper.

Lucas reached for a stray curl that was in my face and put it gently behind my ear. I smiled up at him and still felt the same intensity in his gaze as I had last night. We lay there savoring the moment together fearing that any interruptions would ruin the mood.

I pressed my lips delicately to his chest several times earning a sigh from him. He ran his fingers unconsiously through my curly blond locks. I began to trace the contours of his back with my hands.

"What time is it?" I asked, my question slightly muffled against his chest.

I felt him turn his head over toward a clock that wasn't there. "Um, you don't have a clock in here."

I laughed lightly as I remembered throwing it out the window the other night.

He lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to pushing his fingers through my hair. I sighed loudly realizing how badly I wanted Lucas to stay with me forever. I never wanted him to go back to Chicago. All I wanted was for him to be with me. For him to be only mine. I don't know if that makes me sound selfish or not, but it's the truth.

I felt Lucas reach down to cup my face with his right hand. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me tenderly. I smiled against his soft lips. "Last night was amazing," he said when his lips left mine. There was a smile etched across his face causing me to look away in embarrassment.

I nodded my head in agreement. "It was."

His face suddenly turned serious as if he was going to teach me something. "You're so beautiful," he stated as if it was a common fact known to man.

I smirked at his compliment. Lucas always made me feel like I was this immaculate person who deserved all the kindness in the world. Lucas had a heart and soul of gold. That's what I loved most about him. His ability to be gracious and gentle. His compassion never went unnoticed.

"I love you so much, Lucas," I stated while I traced his bottom lip with my index finger.

Lucas looked at me with determined eyes. "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

I knew it was the truth. His love for me was always so obvious. The way he cared for me and wanted to make sure that I was always happy. His intentions were constantly pure. I remember when I first met him. I thought that he was just some jack ass who sucked up to his boss. But I had never been more wrong in my life. Behind his conceited attitude that he used as a cover up, was a person who was generous in every sense.

Was it possible to love someone so much right now? Could a flame this strong ever be extinguished?

If you asked me where I would be at the end of the summer four months ago, I never would have predicted this. I would have never guessed that I would be seventeen and in love. I would have never guessed that I would fall in love with someone who would be leaving me tomorrow. Never.

I smiled once before I rolled on top of Lucas and kissed him feverishly. He groaned in appreciation as he pushed my body further into his. I slid my tongue against the crease of his mouth before he graciously opened it. I plunged my tongue inside his mouth exploring all of my destinations. His strong hands trailed up and down my back and thighs.

We continued out heated kissing when I felt him pull away abruptly. I looked down at him with confusion as his body tensed beneath mine. He looked to his left where I followed his gaze, and then he looked up at me with fearful eyes.

He was beginning to scare me a bit. "Luke?" I asked. "Lucas, what's wrong?" I placed my hand lightly on the side of his cheek.

He breathing was extremely heavy. "What time is your dad getting home?" he asked, his voice breaking a little.

I opened my eyes wide and jumped off of him to my window. How could I have been so stupid? My father's car rested in the drive way as I noticed him walking toward the front door. If he found out about last night, let's just say that I would wish I was dead.

I looked over toward Lucas' clothing on the ground and threw it at him. "Luke! My Dad is home! You have to go!" I said in frantic, loud whisper.

I could tell that Lucas was nervous. He knew that my Dad would want to kill him if he saw us right now. He began to put his boxers and jeans on. "What do you suggest I do? Walk downstairs out the door? 'Oh hey Mr. Sawyer. Don't mind me or the fact that I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday'," he said sarcastically. We heard the front door open. My heart began to beat so fast that I was sure it would explode.

I grabbed my clothes and hurriedly put them on. "You have to go out my window!" I said pointing toward it.

He nodded his head obviously not thinking correctly. "Peyton, where's my shirt? I can't find it!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone. We both frantically began sifting through all the articles of clothing that lay spread across my bedroom floor.

"Where did you put it?" I asked anxiously. I looked underneath my bed, but it was no where to be found.

I saw Lucas pushing everything on the floor aside. "What do you mean where did I put it? You're the one who took it off."

I shook my head. "So not the point right now."

"Peyton! Honey?" I heard my dad call. "I'm home!"

Lucas' face turned a shade of white as we heard my Dad's voice just downstairs. My whole body began to shake nervously as I looked for his wife beater faster and faster, but still couldn't find it.

I grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him to the window. "You have to go with out it," I said, my voice hissing through my teeth.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "And what am I supposed to tell my Uncle Brad?" he asked seriously.

"Peyton?!" my Dad called louder this time. "Are you up?"

I shook my head and was basically pushing him out the window. "I don't know, Luke. You're good at lying. I'm sure you'll think of something, but right now you have to go. If my Dad catches you, I guarantee that he will gladly shove you out my window."

I heard my father's footsteps coming up the stairs. My head jolted toward my unlocked door. Lucas stared at me with understanding eyes. "I know. I'm going, I'm going."

I watched as he reached for the window and leaned back in my room to quickly peck me on the lips. "Love you!" he called quietly before he started to climb down the side of my house.

"I love you too!" I called back. "Call me later!"

Hastily, I shut the window, and sprinted back to my bed pretending to be asleep when I heard my bedroom door open.

"Peyton?" I heard my father whisper.

I pretended to stir a little and open my eyes slowly. "Hey Dad," I said trying to sound groggy. "When did you get here?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. I faked an obnoxious yawn.

He stepped inside my bedroom and walked to my bedside. "A few minutes ago. Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked touching my face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I slept okay." I felt kind of bad about lying to him considering I barely slept last night.

"Well, that's good. Sorry about leaving you last night. I had to drive into town for some confusion over who the land belongs to. Apparently, someone thought that 200 acres of the farm belonged to them. But it's all settled now." He smiled lightly. "I'm glad you were responsible."

"What? Were you expecting me not to be responsible?" I asked trying to sound convincing.

He shook his head. "No, that's not it. I just didn't know how you would react to being home by yourself. So I guess it's safe to say that I can trust you being home overnight by yourself more often."

I nodded my head, lying. "Yep, that's me. Ms. Responsible," I said with a nervous laugh.

My dad grinned. "I guess so." He ran his hands through my hair. "Well, listen. I hate to leave you again today, but I have a few more errands I gotta run. I just wanted to come home and check on you to make sure you were okay."

"Okay. I'm probably just going to hang out with Lucas today," I said finally telling him something truthful.

"Oh, that's right. He's leaving tomorrow, isn't he?" he asked.

There was the reminder. I didn't even bother trying to hide my sadness. I could tell that the hurt was etched across my face, totally obvious to my dad. He leaned toward me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be okay, Peyt."

I nodded my head, trying to convince myself. I pulled away and grinned toward him. "I'll see you later dad."

He started toward the door and looked back. "See ya later, Peyton. You're going to be okay."

"Thanks Dad."

I waited until I heard his truck drive away before I decided to get out of my bed. I thought that if I got up with him in my room, then he would somehow know what Lucas and I did last night. I can't really explain why though.

Maybe, a shower would make me feel better. I walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on, switching the nozzle above to the massage switch. Discarding all my clothes, I got in to take a quick shower.

What scares you the most in life? Is it death or not being good enough? Is it letting someone down or failing to do the things you want most? Is it the future that holds where you will be in ten years? Is it the past that you wish you could forget? We all have things that make us afraid. For me, it's losing. Losing my heart. Losing the feeling of happiness. Losing the man that I love...

I jumped out of the shower reaching for my towel and combed through my curls that already were starting to form on my damp hair. I walked to my room and changed into a blue and white striped tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

I turned my head to where I had just heard the doorbell ring. I walked toward the stairs and to the front door where I found Lucas standing on my porch. I smiled. "Back so soon?"

He nodded. "Yep." I opened the door wider motioning for him to come inside. "You're dad's not home anymore?"

I took in his appearance. He changed his clothes just as I had. He wore a flannel button-up and khaki shorts. "No, he still had a few errands to run. Apparently, he only came home because he wanted to make sure that I was being responsible," I said putting emphasis on the word responsible.

He smiled back at me. "Would you say that you were being responsible?"

I put my finger on my chin pretending to be in deep thought. "Well, let's see. I had a guy in my room last night who, by the way, wasn't wearing any clothes."

He laughed causing me to laugh too. I caught sight of his scraped arm and walked closer toward him. "Luke, what did you do?" I asked with concern.

He examined it along with me. "Oh, that's from when you basically pushed me out your window this morning," he smirked.

I remembered that he left with out a shirt. "What did Brad say about you wearing no shirt and walking in at like 9:00 in the morning?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer when I saw him frown.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, he asked where the hell I was because I had him worried sick. And I said that I was with some friends that I had met. Then, he said that I should have called. And I said that I know and it won't happen again. Then he noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt, and he asked where my shirt was..."

He stopped for a moment. "And?" I asked urging for him to continue.

He hesitated. "I didn't say anything. I was stuck. What was I supposed to say? I took it off for my friends?" He paused for a second. "So he walked passed me and looked at my back. All he did was shake his head and walk away."

"Wait," I said confused, "Why would he look at your back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wondered that too until I walked up to the bathroom and looked," he said starting to smile a little.

I stared at him, bewildered. "And?" I asked once again.

He laughed a little. "And I have claw marks down my back."

I looked away and raised my eyebrows. "Oh."

He chuckled at my reaction. "Don't worry. I don't think he's going to tell your dad. He barely said anything to me. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shuddered at the thought of my Dad finding out. "Okay."

He started toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his warm lips to my forehead. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "Let's just go for a walk."

He nodded his head. "Okay."

Lucas and I walked to every part of the town, talking about every possible topic know to man. I wanted to remember all the good times we had shared before he would leave me tomorrow. I would miss him so much. I knew that there would be an ache in my heart that only he would be able to fix, but I couldn't stop him from going back to his life. He had to return to college and back to his family. I couldn't hold him back from that.

I savored every moment that we spent together, remembering every distinct, little detail. It was too important to me to ever forget the special times we had.

By the end of the day, we walked back to my house and sat in the backyard watching the sunset. I settled myself so I was in between his legs and my back was against his chest He held me tightly almost as if he was afraid to let me go.

The colors and intensity of the sunset's beauty was enough to calm us both. It was like it was this great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It was a powerful symphony quieting down, becoming more emotional and gorgeous as it dies down.

Its rays seemed friendly and distinct. They reminded me of someone you love who is waving good bye to you. I knew that they had to leave, but I was filled with hope that I would surely see him again.

I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek as I watched my last day with Lucas fade away.

I sniffled quietly. "You'll come see me before you leave tomorrow, right?" I asked with hope.

He kissed the side of my temple and whispered into my ear. "Of course I will."

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review! Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews! xoxox**


	16. Say Hello, Not Goodbye

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You all are too kind in the reviews you leave me. Seriously, I've never had so much inspiration. All of you who read and review are so amazing! I love you guys so much! Well, enough about my little rant. Here's the next chapter! It's a little short because I'm leaving for a party soon, but I wanted to give you all something. Read and Review when you're done!**

**Chapter 15- Say Hello, Not Goodbye**

It was a dark morning. The sun hid its warmth behind the thick, gloomy clouds while fast, wet rain poured from the sky. That was unusual considering that it rarely rained this summer. There was no thunder or lightning, and it wasn't a downpour. Just raining, as if the precipitation had no identity. Just something that was there without a purpose.

And of course it had to be the dark, depressing day. Today was the day. The day that would change everything. The day that fate would decided if Lucas and I were really meant to be together.

I stared out the window in my bedroom watching the rain tap against the glass. It couldn't have been a more terrible day. It was if my once perfect world was coming to end. As if my great romance novel was finished without a sequel. I didn't move or say anything. I just stared. I had been in the same exact place for almost two hours waiting for ten o'clock to come.

Waiting for Lucas to come.

It felt like the walls were trapping me, not so tight that I couldn't breathe, but they were definately too close for comfort. I felt like I couldn't leave were I was sitting even if I desperately wanted to. Fear and pain kept me in place. All my other emotions were jumping around.

Down the road, I could hear the rumbling of cars, but I knew none of them were Lucas'. He wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes. Last night, he promised me that he would come here before he left. We had to say our goodbyes, though I critically wanted to hear him say that he wasn't leaving. That I had dreamt it all, and it was still the beginning of summer. That he would never leave me.

But I knew none of those were possibilities. I knew the difference between what was real and what was not.

My breath began to fog the window slightly. I lifted my hand and wiped away the moist haze from the glass. All I could do was sigh.

This felt like a dream that I wouldn't wake up from. Life just seemed to swirl around me, and I couldn't keep up with it. I couldn't stop it or slow it down. Everything seemed useless, hopeless, and meaningless. The memories with Lucas that would make me happy just seemed to move past my grasp, creating no affect on me.

"Peyton?"

I turned my head slowly around to find my Dad standing in my doorway. He leaned against the frame before he stepped inside. I looked at him for a moment, but then quickly turned my head back to the window with out saying a word.

I felt his warm hand touch my shoulder. "You okay?"

I glared up at him, but then softened my expression. I shouldn't be taking my anger and sadness out on him. "No. Not really," I answered truthfully, but calmly. I watched as he seemed to be searching for the right words to say.

"You'll be okay."

I swallowed hard. "You don't know that. You _can't_ know that."

I heard him sigh loudly. "You're right. I don't know that. But I do know that you're going to get through this." He reached for one of the mahogany colored chairs in my room and sat down next to me. "Everything is going to be fine, Peyt. You can't let something like this make you so upset."

I maneuvered my body toward him. "Dad, I'm sorry, but you don't know how I feel right now. You haven't been in my shoes before," I said my gaze still fixed out the window.

He took a quick deep breath. "Yes, I have. I lost my wife, your mom, _forever_. Lucas is still here on Earth."

I didn't answer to that. I just looked up into his serious eyes.

"You're going to get over this, and then maybe you'll find someone else who loves-"

I cut him off. "No. I won't find someone else. I want Lucas. That's all," my voice was a little harsher than what I intended. My father simple ignored it and raised his hands in defeat. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just really going to miss him."

He nodded. "I know, you will. He probably feels the exact same way right now."

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "I love him, Dad."

He gave me a look. The look I've always known. The one that says that I have no idea what I'm talking about.

I stared at him, searching for any change in his expression. "I do love him. Can't you try to understand that?" I asked almost pleading him to. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Without another word, he walked out of my bedroom door.

These were the times when I wished that my mother was around. I knew that she would know how to deal with situations like this. She was always good with the whole healing process. This was supposed to be her job. Not my Dad's.

I looked back toward the window and saw Lucas' white truck pull up to my house. He was ten minutes early. Ten minutes too soon. I sighed loudly and got off my bed slowly. This was something that I did not want to face, I was dreading this, actually.

I heard the doorbell ring as I began to walk down the stairs. My father began to get up from the chair in the kitchen, but I motioned for him to remain seated. "I'll get it." He nodded his head as I trudged to the front door.

When I opened it, I found something that I hadn't expected. Lucas had a look of sadness etched across his face. He was supposed to be the brave one, and I would be the one sobbing loudly. But this wasn't the case. Although it was raining, I could tell his tears from the rain drops.

To me, this was the saddest, most upsetting event that my eyes had ever seen. I had never predicted that Lucas would be like this.

I swallowed hard. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to hold me, and tell me that everything would work out. Instead, he reached for me, pulling my body toward his. He rested his head on my shoulder, and began to cry a little harder. I wrapped my arms securly around his neck, while placing a kiss upon his temple.

I didn't pay any attention to the fact that the rain was pouring on us. I just focused on being here with Lucas, savoring the little time we had left. Lucas buried his face into my neck, letting his lips kiss the spot they landed on. I rubbed my hands up and down the back of his neck trying to soothe him.

Previous memories of Lucas and I began to flood back into my mind causing me to lose my strength. I tried fighting the urge to cry, but I couldn't do it any longer. I let the hot tears spill slowly from my eyes.

He lifted his head slightly to look at me. I sucked in a mouthful of air, trying my hardest not to let him see me cry. I didn't want to be vulnerable right now. I just couldn't bare it.

He ran his hands through my now soaked hair. Lucas pounded his lips onto mine. The kiss was urgent and hard, as if we would never see eachother again. I didn't like that feeling so I abruptly pulled away.

He looked down at me with confusion. I shook my head slightly. "Stay with me, Luke."

I knew it was a selfish thing to say. A selfish thing to ask of him. But I couldn't help what I wanted most. I just wanted for him to be with me forever and never leave me. I wanted him all to myself, and I didn't want to have to share him with anyone. Not even his family.

He licked his lips. "Peyton..."

More tears began to sting my eyes. "Please, Lucas," I said while my voice began to crack. "Please don't leave me. I need you."

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly from side to side. "I can't Peyton. I can't. If I could I would, and you know that. I don't want to leave, but I have to, and I'm sorry." He hugged me tighter. "I love you. I do."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I love you too."

With that, he kissed me again sending waves of sadness through my body. It was almost impossible to see myself with out him. I had grown so used to the fact of having him, that I guess I expected him to always be there. Sometimes it's extrememly painful to let go of the one you love the most.

I pulled away from his kiss, and looked deep into his eyes. "You'll call me, right?" I asked in barely a whisper.

He nodded his head. "Everyday."

"You promise?" I asked. I needed to be sure, to have reassurance.

He pecked me lightly on my lips. "I promise."

"And you'll visit me?" I asked needing to here him tell me.

"Whenever I can."

I didn't like the sound of that. What if he never could? I began to open my mouth to speak again, but our conversation was interrupted when I heard the loud honking of Lucas' truck. I looked past Lucas to see Brad sitting inside of it. I felt the tears threaten to come pouring back out any second now.

Lucas looked back and held up his hand, as if to ask for just one more minute. He turned toward me again and hugged me tightly as the warm, sticky rain continued to fall. I took a fistful of his jacket and clutched it in my hands. He couldn't leave me. I wasn't ready. It was too soon.

"I have to go now, Peyton," he said, hurt laced in his soft voice.

It took all my strength to let go of his jacket. I nodded my head and pursed my lips together. He leaned down and kissed me quickly before he turned back to the white truck.

"I love you!" he called loudly to me, obviously not caring who heard him.

I smiled as my tears began to seep from my green orbs. "I love you too!"

I watched himjog lightly and get into the car. He waved to me, and I sadly waved back. I watched as they drove down the wet dirt road until they were completely out of sight. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I went back inside, ignoring my father's presence as I went straight to my room. I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried so hard that if someone didn't know any better, they would have thought I was suffocating.

My father didn't dare to come in my room. He was tempted to a couple of times. I could tell by the slow steps coming up the stairs, but he knew that it was best to just give me some time to myself.

Sadness is a simple word that means affected by unhappiness or grief. It's like when the heart spirals into a deep hole and can't find it's way out. It shatters the warmth and confidence from within and the feeling of safety and love quickly diminishes. Longing and confusion fills the abyss.

The "lucky ones" can get back up hastily with the support of close bond and with their own realization that life does go on.

But there are those who are not so lucky, like me. I was experiencing deeper trauma than my body could mentally, physicall, and emotionally take. It was like I couldn't reach out for the light that was so close to me. It would just slip away sending me deeper into the hole.

A week passed since Lucas had left, and I became harder inside, a little bit colder. My father really couldn't understand me. I was always subtle and evasive from pryful ones. I was not okay. I would never be okay. My longing for Lucas would somestimes mislead me from my better judgment, causing me to make rash decisions.

This was too much. Way too much for a seventeen year old to have to deal with.

Although, Lucas did call me everyday. But when the week was passing, the conversations gradually became shorter. It began to scare me. I was trying so hard not to convince myself that Lucas didn't want me anymore.

**Leave a review! BTW, this was definately not the last chapter.**


End file.
